


Unexpected

by Kelandry5



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi being Akashi, Arguing, Butlers, CEO!Akashi, Depressed Kuroko Tetsuya, Depression, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Healing, Homelessness, Humor, Loss, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Opposites Attract, Poverty, Protective!Akashi, Shounen-ai, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/pseuds/Kelandry5
Summary: Alone. Tetsuya is alone. He has nothing left in this world. That is why he stands on the roof of a large building and leans forward with every intent of splattering on the ground.Akashi is the CEO of one of the largest corporations in the country. He's had an unusually frustrating day and decided to go to the roof to clear his head. That is when he see's a boy leaning over the ledge with every intent of falling.AU. Akakuro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated so let me know what you think....if you want to.

He is completely alone in the world. He lost his parents, his only friend, the house he grew up in, and everything that was ever a reason to live. He had to drop out of school to work, but he was still a kid. He couldn’t pay the bills with what little he earned and soon the water and electricity was shut off. It wasn’t long after that that the house was taken from him and he was forced onto the streets. He should have been taken into foster care or something, but no one noticed his existence as usual. He lost his job around the same time. He couldn’t find another without a home. He tried begging for money, but he was invisible to people. His morals wouldn’t allow him to steal either. All he had left were a few items packed in a back pack slung over his shoulder.  He had no one. He had nothing. There was nothing left to live for.

And that’s how he ended up on the roof of the tallest building he could find. No one noticed him walking through the fancy building so no one stopped him. The people on the street below continued about their business as usual. He wondered if any of them would even notice when he hit the ground. Would he still be invisible? Would his body remain there until it began rotting and the smell finally caught someone’s attention?

He took another step so his toes were hanging off the ledge. His tears poured from his cheek and he wondered if any of them landed on someone down below and if they noticed the little drop of water.

He closed his eyes. He inhaled. He shifted his body weight forward. He fell.

* * *

 

 

Akashi was not in a good mood to say the least. As the CEO of one of the largest corporations in Japan, he was a busy man and he really couldn’t stand incompetence. Unfortunately for the man known as the ‘Red Emperor’ or ‘Demon Emperor’, today seemed determined to test his patience. The executive of a partner corporation had arrived 30 minutes late for the meeting that morning. To make matters worse, said executive had reported his company’s profits were down by 20% since last month because he had made a bad business decision…..the very decision Akashi had told him not to make. In the end, he broke off the partnership. He didn’t actually care about that. There were plenty more where that company came from, and better ones with better executives too. That company had been falling apart for years and he only kept it around so long as gesture of faith in loyalty. No, what he cared about was the fact he had to waste so much damn time for the fool! Then the incompetent new secretary from down the hall spilled her coffee on him leaving him with a slight burn on his leg and her out of a job. No, today was not going well at all.

Now that he had a break between meetings, he decided to head up to the roof. It was a good place to clear his head, which he needed to do since he had an especially important business deal to attend to in an hour.

The red head opened the door to the roof letting his features relax as the cool autumn breeze drifted across his skin. He stepped into the open space.

That’s when he saw it, or rather him. A scrawny boy in dirty tattered clothing probably a few years younger than Akashi. He stared at the boy for a moment. How had he gotten passed security and what was he doing up here in the first place?

He didn’t have to wait long for the answer to the second question. The boy took a step closer to the edge and leaned forward.

 


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please....if you want to.  
> I hope you enjoy.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Akashi made it across the rooftop just in time to grab the boy. Luckily the guy was light and it was easy to pull him up. He flung him back over the ledge and on to the ground but didn’t let go. He wasn’t going to give the guy a chance to try again.

It all happened so fast he hadn’t even thought about his actions. His body just moved on its own. Now that the danger seemed to have passed, he took a good look at the male he was holding down. He was thin and dirty like he hadn’t eaten or showered in days. His clothes were threadbare and sported holes in multiple places. Tears poured from dead blue eyes framed by dark circles, evidence of exhaustion, and a lack of will to continue. His hair was as blue as his eyes, although dirty. He was probably close to the same age as Akashi, maybe a bit younger. It was hard to tell.

After a moment to process what had happened, the boy studied the man above him as well. Red hair, heterochromatic eyes, an expensive looking business suit, and a scowl that looked almost as deadly as jumping of the roof. Obviously the man was rich. The boy would just have to wait a while. The man above him would get tired of him and then he could find a different building….or a car…or a train….. something more effective than jumping from a roof and harder to stop. How had this man even seen him? No one ever saw him. If they did see him, they never cared. Why had this man stopped him?

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Akashi growled impatiently.

“Uh….” What was he supposed to say? “I’m very sorry for taking up your time sir. I’ll be going now.” He tried to sit up but the man above him kept him pinned down.

Akashi looked at the boy curiously. What kind of response was that supposed to be? The boy didn’t seem to be high or mentally unstable, except for the fact that he just tried to jump off a building.

“Where are you going? A different roof to jump off?” Akashi asked in spite of himself. The boy below him flinched and he knew he hit the mark. Without letting go of the boys arm, he stood up and pulled the boy up along with him. “Come with me.”

The boy followed. It wasn’t like he was being given a choice. The man had a strong grip. He was led off the roof, down the stairs, and through a wide and mostly deserted hallway into a large room. The room looked to be an office….a very fancy office.

“Sit.” The red head pushed him down on a couch in front of a large executive looking desk. The man shuffled through some cabinets and fumbled with some type of machine on a counter top before returning with two mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies. Akashi set one mug in front of the boy along with the plate and gestured to it.

“Drink. Eat.” He commanded. The boy eyed the offerings skeptically but couldn’t think of a reason why they wouldn’t be safe. He was starving and cold and it didn’t really matter if it was poisoned. The temptation was too much.

Akashi sipped his own coffee and watched the boy gobble the cookies quickly and drink the coffee.

“What’s your name?” Akashi asked once the food was mostly gone, startling the bluenette. In his joy over food and warm drink, he had forgotten where he was and why. Blushing, he looked at the man and replied in the most monotone voice he could manage.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Why did you try to jump?”

“I….I…” This time he couldn’t maintain his blank expression or tone of voice. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to cause you trouble.” He looked down and fidgeted with his hands, all too aware of the intimidating glare he was receiving.

Akashi was indeed glaring at him. The bluenettes answers were both confusing and shocking. Why was he apologizing? Who tries to jump off a roof and then apologizes as if they accidentally bumped into you instead of almost making you witness a suicide!?

“That’s not what I asked.” Akashi lowered his voice to a more dangerous sounding tone in an attempt to get a better answer. The bluenette shifted uncomfortably and murmured another apology.

“Stop apologizing!” The red head let out an exasperated sigh and checked his watch. He needed to get to his next meeting but he wasn’t going to let this guy walk out of here and try some other roof. If nothing else, the bluenette interested him in a strange way, not that Akashi would admit such a thing. Instead, he did his best to flash the most intimidating glare he could manage. “Stay here. Do not even think of leaving this room until I come back.”

The bluenette nodded and Akashi stalked out. He told one of the security guards to watch his door and make sure no one came or left.

Kuroko didn’t try to leave the room. He didn’t even try to leave the couch. He sat there and waited patiently for the man to return. The office was fancy and Kuroko really didn’t want to know how much the couch he was sitting on probably costed. Anyone else is his position probably would have tried to stuff their pockets with the various expensive looking trinkets lying around, but Kuroko never resorted to stealing. No matter how bad it got or how well off the other person was, he would not take from them. Having things taken from you was painful. He felt bad enough that he was getting the couch dirty and he probably didn’t smell very good either. At least if he stayed put, he wouldn’t do any more damage.

So that’s how Akashi found him two hours later when he returned. Kuroko only glanced at him when he walked in. Akashi on the other hand, stared. The boy was in the exact same position in the exact same spot as when he had left, still sitting up straight without leaning against the back of the couch, hands in his lap and feet planted on the floor. He had his own way of being able to tell the boy hadn’t moved and simply returned to the same spot.

“You can relax.” It came out sounding more like a command than he intended. Kuroko didn’t move. Akashi walked over and stood in front of him scowling. “I said you can relax. You can move around.” He tried rephrasing in case the boy didn’t understand. Kuroko only shook his head causing a frustrated groan to escape from Akashi.

“It’s unnerving having you sitting there so stiffly!” He turned and walked to his desk.

“I can leave.” The offer made Akashi turn his head and eye the boy carefully. He could usually read people pretty well but he couldn’t understand even the slightest bit what could be going on in this guys head.

“I’m not letting you go find some other roof to jump off.” The red head scowled and took a seat, shuffling through papers but still keeping an eye on his guest.

“I won’t.” He stated bluntly.

“Why should I trust you?”

“You didn’t look to see if I had stolen anything while you were gone. Either you don’t care if someone steals from you or you already trusted me once. Besides,” he broke the eye contact the two had been holding by looking away. “Why should you care?”

“I already know you haven’t moved an inch from that spot and in case you forgot, it was the roof of my building that you tried to jump off.” This kid was really getting under his skin. It would be easier to let him go and not give a damn what happened to him, but he felt drawn to the bluenette in a way he couldn’t explain and he wasn’t about to let him just walk out.

“I sincerely apologize. I won’t use your roof again.” He replied with a bow from his seated position.

“That's not the point! Where will you go? You don’t have anywhere to sleep for the night and you’ll freeze without some warmer clothing. The temperatures are supposed to drop pretty low tonight.”

“I will manage.” The bluenette suddenly stood up and grabbed his small sack. The red head was faster though and took up position in front of the door.

The two stared each other down for several minutes before Kuroko finally sat back down. Akashi remained in front of the door just in case.

“It’s getting late.” The red head stated noticing the sun setting outside. He glanced at his watch. “You can stay at my place tonight.”

Kuroko openly gaped at the business man and began frantically waving his arms in a gesture of refusal. “I can’t. I’m a stranger and dirty and you have no obligation to do this. Just let me go. Please!” What was with this man? Kuroko didn't understand why this rich man was taking interest in a piece of street trash, and he felt like he usually had a good understanding of people. This man didn't even seem to like Kuroko, but he was suddenly trying to help.

Akashi could not wrap his head around this boy. He was so emotionless earlier, with the exception of the initial tears when Akashi pulled him back on to the roof, but offer him food and a warm bed, things he could obviously use, and he starts crying and begging to leave? Sighing, he walked forward and stretched out his hand to shake Kuroko’s.

“My name is Akashi Siejuro, CEO of Akashi Corporations. You are Kuroko Tetsuya.” He grabbed the bluenettes hand when the boy didn’t give it to him and shook it firmly. “Now we are no longer strangers, and since it was my roof you saw fit to borrow for your suicide attempt and I _do_ own a shower, there are no more excuses! Grab your bag. My driver is waiting.”

 


	3. A Different World

Kuroko realized Akashi was not going to give up, and after that last statement, there wasn’t anything Kuroko could think to say that could defeat the man’s logic. He would stay the night, or at least till he could sneak out, and then it would be over with. Akashi would lose interest in him quickly. They didn’t even live in the same worlds.

That was blatantly obvious. Kuroko stared wide eyed in shock as Akashi walked towards the limousine in front of the office, stopping before sliding in to look at Kuroko. The bluenette wasn’t sure what he was expecting Akashi’s ride to look like. Actually, this is probably what he imagined it would be, but actually seeing it was a completely different story.

“Hurry up.” Akashi commanded. The man holding the door open flinched in surprise as he suddenly noticed the bluenettes presence.

“Akashi-sama?” The door man whisper wondering if maybe he was supposed to be chasing the filthy looking boy away. Akashi seemed have directed his words at the boy though.

“Please.” Akashi gestured in annoyance for the door man to get in the car. The door man was obviously confused as to why he was supposed to get in the car before his boss, however, he wasn’t going to argue. Akashi didn’t seem to be in a good mood.

Akashi was actually slightly amused by the blue-haired boys reaction. However, it was chilly and he didn’t want to wait forever for Kuroko to move. Akashi walked back towards Kuroko, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the car nearly throwing the guy inside. He hadn’t meant to throw him. He just hadn’t expected Kuroko to be so light. It didn’t appear to cause any damage though.

The car ride was about as awkward as everything else. Kuroko once again sat on the edge of the seat touching as little as he could manage, although being in a moving vehicle made that a bit more difficult. The fact that he hadn’t slept in three days didn’t help matters either, but he still did his best. He didn’t want to make a mess.

Akashi just watched him half amused and half frustrated before speaking up.

“Stop being so stiff already!” The red head barked. Kuroko looked at him blankly.

“Just sit back and relax like a normal person.”

“I don’t believe there are any ‘normal’ people in this car.” Kuroko deadpanned.

Annoyed, Akashi pushed the bluenette back against the seat.

“What was that for!?” Kuroko flashed an annoyed expression and Akashi couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, much to Kuroko’s confusion. The bluenette scooted to the edge of the seat again only to be pushed back again by a grinning Akashi.

“Is there some reason you can’t just sit back and relax?” Akashi finally asked. Despite how stiff Kuroko was, Akashi felt more relaxed than he had in years.

Kuroko turned away and muttered. “I don’t want to get your things dirty. I don’t know how to clean fancy things and I can’t pay for it so……” He trailed off.

Akashi broke out into laughter again. He hadn’t laughed like this in a long time, but this guy was just so strange!! The red head managed to regain control over his laughter by the time the car stopped in front of the house and a butler opened the door.

A scowl back on his face, he exited the limo. The butler almost closed the door, not noticing that someone else was inside, when Akashi turned back around and pulled the smaller boy from the car. He already figured the Kuroko wouldn’t move on his own.

“Welcome home Akashi-sama. This way please.” The butler gestured for the red head to follow him. Looking back at Kuroko and suppressing another fit of laughter at the boys expression, he tugged on the scrawny wrist to pull him along.

As Akashi instructed one of the maids to prepare a room and bath, he glanced over at the bluenette standing just inside the door looking ready to run and yet standing inhumanly still. He might have laughed again after the third glance except he noticed the kid was swaying slightly. It appeared that a meal and bath would have to wait. He just barely reached the bluenettes side in time to catch him.


	4. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really proofread this so I hope it's okay.  
> Enjoy and leave a comment if ya like! 
> 
>  
> 
> Psssssssss! The universe is having fun messing with Akashi.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His first thought was this was the afterlife and he had succeeded. Then he remembered everything that had happened the previous night. He glanced around again and stood up. The white sheets were dirty from where he had slept making him feel a bit guilty, but he wanted to get out of this place first.

It’s not that he wasn’t grateful for the man’s kindness, but he knew it wouldn’t last and in the end it would hurt more when he lost it. Whoever came up with that saying “better to have loved and lost than to never love at all” was perhaps the biggest idiot on the planet according the bluenette. Besides, he didn’t belong here.

The room was almost as big as his parents’ apartment, maybe bigger and decked out in what was probably expensive furnishings and tapestries, all in a western style. This was definitely a mansion. The room even had double doors!

He tiptoed quietly to the door and pressed his ear against it. When he didn’t hear any noises, he slowly cracked the door open to peek outside.

“Good morning Kuroko-san.”

The voice startled him and he looked over to see a tall man in a butler uniform with black hair and a serious expression. Kuroko didn’t reply. Instead, he pulled back inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He leaned against said door and took a deep breath. Apparently, escaping would have to wait.

Not wanting to get the sheets any dirtier or mess up anything else, he backed away from the door and stood in the middle of the room completely still until a familiar red head pushed the door open and walked un.

“Good morning Tetsuya.”

Kuroko glared at Akashi furiously. Akashi ignored it and pushed the boy into the bathroom.

“Shower and change. I’ll bring you some clothes. Towels are in the cabinet above the sink. Everything else is in the cabinets below the sink.” Akashi’s voice was stern. He then walked off leaving Kuroko to shower. Kuroko stared at the bathroom. It was at least two times the size of his old bedroom, probably more! The tub was huge and had funny looking things on the side and multiple buttons. The shower also had a couple buttons. Even the toilet looked fancy! At least a bathroom was easier to clean if he got it dirty……but he wasn’t even sure how to use this bathroom. The only showers he had in the past few years were from rain or in dingy old public showers.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to break anything, he stood completely still. He thought about trying to ask someone, but he didn’t want to be a bother and he might scare them. He scared people often with his ‘sudden appearances’ that weren’t actually sudden at all. Besides, he shouldn’t even be here in the first place.

Akashi didn’t bother rushing with the clothes since he figured it would take some time to scrub all that dirt off, so when he returned about twenty minutes later, he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or angry. The boy was standing EXACTLY where he left him. It was just like the couch the day before, only easier to tell that he hadn’t moved because his dirty feet would have left prints on the shinning white floors.

“Why aren’t you in the shower?” He realized his voice came out harsher than he had meant when he saw the boy nearly jump out of his skin, turning around with a frightened expression. It was only for a brief second though. Kuroko quickly replaced his expression with a blank stare and turned his head down to gaze at the floor.

“I….” Kuroko started to mumble but Akashi interrupted him impatiently.

“Spit it out.”

“I can’t.”

“You can’t take a shower?”

“I don’t know how to use it….”

Akashi stared for a moment before it hit him. The bluenette probably only ever used simple showers. Akashi felt a bit bad for getting angry now. He should apologize, but he is Akashi Seijuro and that is absolutely not going to happen, especially not in his own territory!!!

“I apologize.”

Or so he thought. The words came out of his mouth shocking himself and apparently confusing the younger boy judging by that look in his eyes. Now he was more frustrated, but he wasn’t sure at what anymore.

“Ah….uh….no….please don’t apologize….I uh should have figured it out….I’m sorry….I’m wasting your time again.” Kuroko stumbled over his words bending at the waist into a deep bow.

Seriously, was this the universes idea of a joke? Akashi took a deep breath to calm himself and grabbed Kuroko’s hand. He dragged him over to the shower and took off Kuroko’s clothes, much to the surprise of both of them. After tossing the rags aside, he pushed the boy in the shower and turned on the warm water. He fetched some shampoo, conditioner, soap, sponge, and a cloth from the cabinets under the sink and brought it over, setting it on the ledge by the shower. Aside from a small yelp when Akashi removed his clothes and another when he was pushed into the shower, Kuroko didn’t make a sound. He didn’t move either. He simply stared.

Akashi wasn’t going to leave just to come back later and find Kuroko in the same spot with the supplies untouched, which he suspected is what would happen if he left.

“Shampoo, conditioner, soap.” He pointed to each item as he said it to make sure Kuroko knew what each one was and then ordered him to wash. Akashi sat on a bench not looking at the shower but also not leaving the bathroom. Seriously…..WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!!!!?

And why did he care? It wasn’t that…..was it? It couldn’t be.


	5. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented so far. You all are amazing.   
> Comment some more if you want too :D

Kuroko watched Akashi for a moment before pumping some shampoo into his hand and washing his hair. The warm water felt nice as it glided over his skin. It had been so long since he had a real shower with soap and shampoo. He didn’t care that the red head had seen him naked or was still in the bathroom. The shower was too enjoyable. He wished he could take one every day but quickly scolded himself for being so greedy…..even if it was only in his thoughts.

Once he scrubbed all the dirt off, leaving his skin red, he poked his head out.

“Akashi-sama?”

“You don’t know how to turn it off?” Akashi guessed what the bluenette was about to ask. Kuroko nodded. Akashi stood and turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and handed it to the boy who took it a bit hesitantly. With the dirt gone, Akashi was surprised. The bluenettes skin was bruised and scarred and he could see his ribs. His hair was the same color as his eyes which still had bags under them despite a good night’s rest. He realized the boy had finished drying off and was looking at him so he handed him some clothes.

“Here. Change.” He commanded. The boy looked at him curiously for a second and Akashi wondered if he was going to have to dress the kid too. Luckily, he didn’t. Kuroko pulled the boxers, black jeans, belt, and a grey sweater top. It was the most casual clothing Akashi could find in his closet and it was too big for the boy, but it would do for today.

The red head gestured for Kuroko to follow him and he did. He was led out of the bedroom, past the man outside the door who smiled when he saw him again, and down the hall, stopping at another pair of double doors with another man dressed like a butler standing beside them. The butler opened the door and Akashi led them into what was apparently the dining room. In the middle was a long expensive looking table with matching chairs. The place at the end on the right and the place next to it were set with chopsticks and other things like something out of a fairy tale, Kuroko thought. Akashi took the seat at the end and signaled for Kuroko to take the other seat. The bluenette didn’t move at first, too shocked by his surroundings, but after a moment, he hesitantly took a seat.

A maid poured coffee into their cups before scurrying off through a different set of doors. A few moments passed and a taller red head wearing what Kuroko guessed was a chef outfit, entered the room with a card of food. He placed a bowl of rice with egg and some type of vegetable in front of both men before returning to the kitchen with Kuroko’s eyes following him in awe.

“Eat.” The red head commanded. He wasn’t sure if the boy would eat if he wasn’t told to. Well, he wasn’t sure what the boy would do at any time. It seemed Kuroko was the one person he could not predict which was both amusing and frustrating. Right now, he was more amused, watching Kuroko hesitate before taking a bite and then seeing his face light up and eyes widen when he finally place the first bite into his mouth.

“Good?” The red head asked. Kuroko nodded enthusiastically before Akashi began on his own food, every once in a while glancing over to watch Kuroko. The kid was so happy over a simple dish of food.

When they finished, the maid returned and cleared the dishes and Akashi stood up.

“You will be coming with me to the office today.”

“Uh…..ano…..um…” Kuroko struggled to think of a reply. Why would Akashi-sama want him to come to the office? The man already let him use his shower, gave him new clothes, and gave him a meal, so he should be throwing him out now.

“It’s not negotiable. Come.” Akashi commanded and started walking out. Kuroko had no choice but to follow.

The red head took his briefcase and jacket from a butler by the door. Kuroko was surprised when the butler tried to hand him a jacket too. He tried to politely decline it, but between the glare the red head was giving him and the insistence of the butler, he gave in and took it. It was a nice jacket, warm enough to keep the cold air from freezing him as they stepped outside, although it was a bit too big on him.

Outside, the doorman from the day before was holding the limo door open again. He eyed the bluenette wondering why he was still around, but knew better than to question it. This time, Kuroko entered the car without being told or dragged. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He allowed himself to sit fully in the seat too with his back against the fine leather. However, he was still stiff and unmoving. Akashi didn’t say anything though. He was too busy looking over some documents the entire ride.

Kuroko wasn’t sure what to expect when they arrived at the tall building he had tried to jump from the day before. The moment they walked in, everyone in the room seemed to stiffen as Akashi made his way to the elevator. It had instantly gone quiet and Kuroko wondered if they were all scared of the red head. Should he be scared of the man in front of him too?

He made himself as invisible as possible as he followed behind practically holding his breath. The ride in the elevator was quiet. Like everything else Kuroko had seen so far, the elevator was fancy with annoying elevator music humming softly in the background and all. He had taken the stairs the day before on his way to the roof and had been too exhausted and confused when they left to pay attention.

When the doors opened, Kuroko followed the red head down the familiar hall way and into the office. He briefly wondered if Akashi had forgotten he was there since they hadn’t spoken. People usually forgot about him so it wasn’t anything new. He stood awkwardly, unsure what to do or why he was even here in the first place as he watched Akashi place his briefcase by his desk, remove his jacket, and go to the counter, probably to make coffee.

Akashi finally spoke as he poured the coffee beans into the coffee maker. “Sit.”

Kuroko did as he told. “I’m not a dog.” Kuroko retorted.

Akashi just hummed in amusement. When the coffee was finished, he set a cup down in front of the boy and went to his desk with his own cup. Kuroko eyed the dark liquid before picking it up and blowing on it quietly, unaware that the red head was watching him intently.

“Why am I here?” The bluenette finally asked.

“If I left you alone at the house, you might try to run away.”

Kuroko glared at him, although Akashi didn’t see since he was looking at his laptop screen. “That isn’t what I meant.”

“Oh.”

“May I leave?”

“And go where?”

“It’s not really any of your business.”

Akashi finally looked at the bluenette again, but this time his expression was cold and a bit frightening, causing Kuroko to shrink back as far as possible into the couch. “You have nowhere to go.”

“What the hell do you want from me?!!” Kuroko was near shouting. He didn’t understand what was going on and it was beginning to frustrate him, plus he was scared. “I don’t have anything…..” A sudden thought struck him as he said those words. “Sex? A slave? A punching bag?”

Did this man want his body? Is that why he was being so nice? That was the only thing Kuroko could think of as he stared at his lap trying to hold back tears. Why else would some rich guy take interest in him?

He wasn’t given much time to dwell on the idea though before his chin was grabbed forcing his face upward and a hand slammed into his cheek. He looked up at the red head who was giving him a murderous glare. He was terrified. All he could do was stare back wide eyed.

Akashi hadn’t meant to hit him and the fear in the boys eyes made him instantly feel guilty. It had angered him so much to have someone think he would do that to him. Well, maybe if it had been someone else, he wouldn’t have cared. But this boy……he was different. Akashi still shouldn’t have hit him. Now the boy probably thought he was right about Akashi’s intentions.

“Damn it!” Akashi shouted, causing the bluenette to flinch. Kuroko couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and before Akashi could stop him, the boy had already ran out the door. He found it hard to predict Kuroko most of the time, but this time, he knew exactly where the boy was going and why.

“Damn it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, updates on all my stories might be a bit slow for the next week. I've been writing a lot without using my wrist brace and so I aggravated the old hand/wrist injury/problem so I can't type as much. I'm an idiot. I'm aware.   
> I will still try to update everything at least once this week though!


	6. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters added in a matter of a few hours...yeah...I really didn't feel like waiting. I'm not a patient person lol.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“KUROKO STOP!” Akashi shouted, quickly catching up to the bluenette. He grabbed the smaller boys wrist and pinned him against the wall.

“LET ME GO!” Kuroko shouted, flailing in an attempt to break free. The door to the roof was only a few meters away. If he could just break free….it was so close. He could get out of this nightmare once and for all.

“Kuroko.” Akashi’s voice was gentler now, although he tightened his grip. “Kuroko, calm down. Please. I’m sorry….”

“LET ME GO!”

“No. I won’t.”

“Please……just let me go…..” Tears streamed down the smaller boys face as he begged. He stopped struggling though.

Akashi mentally slapped himself. The sight before him was breaking his heart. He wanted to let go. He knew he was probably bruising the poor kid, but he couldn’t let Kuroko leave. He needed to fix this.

“I know what you are trying to do and I won’t let you.” He pulled the smaller boy into a hug and whispered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you. I’m so sorry.”

“Please….please…..let me go….I don’t want to….I don’t want to become that….”

Akashi knew what Kuroko was referring to and had to force down the anger boiling in him. He needed to stay calm.

“I’m not asking you to. I’m not going to make you either. That’s not why I brought you here.”

“Then why?” The boy sobbed into the red heads shirt, soaking his chest. He just wanted to be done. He was tired. He was too tired. His legs were shaking and he could barely hold himself up. Freedom was so close but the taller man wasn’t letting go.

“To be honest, I can’t really explain it…..but I want you to stay with me. I want to take care of you.”

“I have nothing I can give in return. I can’t repay you. I know nothing is free so just let me go.”

“You do.” Akashi held the boy silently for a moment before pulling away slightly. Still holding Kuroko’s shoulders, he looked into the boys blue eyes. “Live. If that isn’t enough payment in your eyes, then be my friend. That’s how you can repay me.”

Blue eyes stared into red and amber eyes. Kuroko didn’t understand. People are never nice to him. There was no reason for this man to help him. But Akashi didn’t seem to be lying. Those eyes seemed sincere, so Kuroko nodded. That was all he could do before darkness invaded his vision.

Akashi caught the boy as he collapsed and picked him up. Once they were back in the office, he placed the boy on the couch and pressed a button on his phone. His secretary answered.

“Bring me two ice packs.” He ordered. He didn’t give the secretary a chance to respond. He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out the pillow and blanket he used when he stayed overnight in the office and brought it over to the sleeping boy. Lifting his head up, he placed the pillow under Kuroko’s head and the blanket over top of him, whispering another apology as he did so.

There was a knock on the door a moment later from his secretary. He took the pack from him and ignored his questioning look as he closed the door and went back over to the couch. He placed the first ice pack on the boys cheek where he had slapped him. Then he carefully pulled the sleeve of the sweater up. The thin wrist was already changing color indicating a bad bruise. Akashi winced at the sight. It really was an accident, but that didn’t make it okay. He placed the second ice pack on the bruising skin and noted how Kuroko flinched, but he didn’t wake up.

“I’m sorry.” Akashi apologized before standing up and making his way back to his desk. After taking a moment to compose himself, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello. This is Dr. Midorima speaking.” Midorima answered the phone.

“Shintarō, its Seijūrō.” Akashi replied. Midorima was not oblivious to the unusual tone of Akashi’s voice.

“Is everything alright, Akashi?”

“Can you come to my office right now?”

Now Midorima was sure something was wrong. Akashi never asks, he orders.

“Is this a medical or casual visit?”

“Medical. It’s not for me though. I’ll explain when you arrive. Can you come?”

“I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.”

“Thanks Shintarō.”

 _Yep. Something is definitely wrong,_ Midorima thought as he grabbed his medical kit. Akashi doesn’t ask and he doesn’t say thank you….unless something is wrong.

True to his word, Midorima arrived 15 minutes later. Akashi let him in.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Where is this person you needed me to check on?” Midorima questioned after scanning the room and not seeing anyone. Akashi pointed to the couch. Midorima had somehow missed the small figure. “What am I looking for exactly?”

“He’s been living on the streets. I’d like you to give him a checkup.”

“He’s unconscious.” It was more a question than a statement. He didn’t bother asking why Akashi had a homeless person in his office, much less why he called him to check up on the guy. Akashi was acting too weird and it was freaking the doctor out. “What are the ice packs for?” He asked, suddenly noticing them.

“I uh…can you just check him and make sure he is okay.” Akashi replied, looking away guiltily.

Midorima crouched down beside the bluenette and removed the ice pack from his wrist. The bruise was visible enough for its shape to be evident. It looked like it came from something wrapping tightly around it. Next, he removed the second ice pack. There wasn’t a bruise, just a red mark.

“Is it okay to undress him?” Midorima asked.

“Yeah. I have some work to do so I’ll leave you to it.” Akashi went to his desk and started shuffling through papers half-heartedly while Midorima undressed the boy on the couch.

The doctor did a quick but thorough as possible check-up and took a blood sample before putting the boys clothes back on and pulling up a chair to sit in front of Akashi’s desk.

“How is he?”

“He seems okay. I took some blood. I’ll have the lab run some various tests. I won’t ask how he got those fresh bruises or why he is here but you can tell me if you want.”

Akashi nodded but didn’t say anything. Midorima continued.

“He’s malnourished and judging by the bags under his eyes, he’s in need of a good rest. With the exception of the bruise on his wrist, the others look decently old and seem to be healing without any issue. The scars are pretty old too. I’ll let you know the results of the blood tests as soon as I find out.”

“Thanks Shintarō.”

“Stop saying thank you. It’s scaring the living daylights out of me.” Midorima hissed and Akashi gave the slightest amused smile. “Are you going to tell me what he is doing on your couch?”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to ask.”

“I’m not. I’m asking if you are going to tell me.”

“I caught him trying to jump off the roof yesterday.” Akashi stated blandly. Midorima’s eyes widened.

“He was trying to kill himself?”

Akashi nodded.

“That doesn’t really explain why he is on your couch today though.”

“I’m taking him in. He’s homeless. I would appreciate if you kept this to yourself and didn’t ask any more questions.” The coldness of Akashi’s voice was enough to tell Midorima the conversation was over.

“I’ll get going then.” Midorima stood. Akashi said nothing, so the doctor left.


	7. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Comments are appreciated!

Akashi went about his work for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon before Kuroko woke up. None of the employees who entered the room even noticed Kuroko so he never had to explain.

A little before 5 P.M. a small grunt came from the couch. Kuroko pushed himself up into a seated position and looked around the room through squinted eyes before settling his gaze on Akashi.

“Good evening.” Akashi greeted and put his papers down to meet Kurokos gaze.

As the sleep fled his brain, the memories of everything that happened that morning came back to the bluenette and he looked down at his wrist which he suddenly realized was aching. He didn’t seem surprised by it though.

“I’m sorry.” Akashi apologized. Apologizing to Kuroko no longer seemed to bother him. If anything, it was becoming an unfortunate habit.

“I should be the one apologizing….” Kuroko sniffed and raised his head to look at Akashi in the eyes again. “You’ve been so kind and I……I just thought……I still don’t understand….but….if….if your offer still stands, I would like to be your friend. But you don’t have to let me live with you or anything!” He quickly added the last part in a bit of a panic. “I’ll be your friend. You’ve already done more than enough for me so…..so I’ll be your friend…..ummm….you don’t have to do anything more for me. We’ll just be friends……but uh….I don’t really know what friends do…um…I guess…..I never really had any but…they text and hang out and stuff…..but I don’t have a phone….so I guess we can’t text….I don’t have email or a mail box either….and I move around a lot…so you wouldn’t be able to contact me……but I can come visit you…..we can talk then….That’s what friends do right? Well they do other stuff too…but I doubt we have any similar hobbies and I don’t have any money so that kind of rules out the arcade and eateries but the library is free. I go there often and we could….but maybe you don’t like books…you read a lot of papers all day so I guess reading probably bores you….but um….well…..”

Akashi watched Kuroko squirming and frantically rambling on with a raised eye brow and amused grin. He could hardly hold in his laughter. He was afraid Kuroko might hate him or refuse to talk to him, but that didn’t seem to be the case at all. He briefly wondered if he should stop the boy since he seemed to getting worked up over nothing, but it was too funny.

Kuroko, completely oblivious to Akashi’s expression or his own ridiculous sounding rambles, continued on. “uh….other free things umm…..well…we could take a walk….do friends take walks? Then again….you probably don’t want to be seen walking with some homeless guy so maybe not….although that kind of rules out the library too….but uh…maybe we could write notes and leave them somewhere and chat that way…..then you won’t have to be seen with me…..and it could be fun…..well I don’t know how long I’ll be staying around this area though…..I have to stay where there are soup kitchens and such since I’m no good at begging….but uh….well you shouldn’t worry about that…..even if I end up farther away….I could umm uh I could walk here every once in a while or even take the train. No one ever notices me so I can sneak on them easily….although I really shouldn’t…..but uh…I would only do it occasionally and then we could still talk or something….or I could use a pay phone…..well those require money so I guess not…we would have to stick to notes but ummm…I’m still willing to be your friend even if I won’t be a very good friend…it’s uh the least I could do….”

The red heads eye brow twitched as he let a few small chuckles out. He stood and went to stand in front of the younger boy and put his finger on the boys lips, still grinning like a fool at the ridiculous ramblings.

“Enough.” He commanded, although it wasn’t cruel. The laughter in his voice was clear.

“But I…..”

“Please…” Akashi couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore and doubled over in a hysterical fit. This kid was seriously the strangest person he had ever met in his entire life. Sure, the ramblings had been somewhat sad….but the way he kept going so enthusiastically determined to be friends and not really knowing what it even meant….it was too much.

Kuroko stared at him in utter confusion. He didn’t understand what could be so funny. He was being completely honest and serious. How was that a laughing matter?

Akashi noticed the boys expression and pulled himself together with a deep breath. “I have a better idea.”

Kuroko gave him a questioning look but didn’t reply so Akashi continued.

“Live with me.”

“But I….you’ve already done so much and I couldn’t possibly and…”

Before another rambling rant could ensue, Akashi placed his finger back on the smaller boys lips and shushed him. Once he was sure Kuroko would be quiet (not that he was ever sure of anything when it came to Kuroko) he removed his fingers and crouched down so he was eye level. “Just live with me already. I have more room and money than one person could ever need and I like you. Friends help friends in need. So quit being so stubborn.”

“But that’s like taking advantage of you. I can’t even pay rent….”

Akashi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a head ache coming on. “I don’t need your money. I just told you I have more than enough.”

“But I can’t repay you. It’s not like you need help with the house work or like I could be any help in your work. I never even finished high school!”

“I’m not asking you to work for me dummy. I’m asking you to live with me. You don’t have to do anything.”

“But that wouldn’t be right!” Kuroko protested and Akashi sighed again. Nothing with this guy was easy.

“Fine. You said you didn’t finish high school right?”

“Uh yeah….but what does….?”

“Why?”

“Huh”

Akashi stood up and took a chair to sit across from Kuroko. He folded his hands in his lap and asked again, more clearly. “Why didn’t you finish high school?”

“Ummm.” Kuroko shifted in his seat uncomfortable. His past wasn’t something he liked talked about. “My parents….they died and I had to get a job but I couldn’t work enough hours and go to school, so I dropped out.”

Akashi wanted to ask more, like how did he end up on the streets or how long had it been, but seeing Kuroko’s discomfort, he filed such questions away for later. For now, he had an idea.

“Finish school.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“In exchange for room and board and whatever else, finish school.”

“But…I don’t have any money and…..”

“I will pay for whatever materials you need. You can attend the necessary courses online.”

“But….”

“Kuroko, just say yes.” Akashi looked at Kuroko with pleading eyes. It took a moment, but Kuroko sighed and slumped back against the couch with a nod of agreement.

“Fine. Yes. Happy now.”

“Quite. It’s a deal then.” The red head stood and held out his hand. The two shook and the deal was official. “I still have some work to finish here so you should go ahead and rest some more. Doctors’ orders.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened at the mention of a doctor. “WHAT DOCTOR!?”

“I called a personal friend to check on you while you were passed out. He’s a doctor.”

“Ugh. I give up.” Kuroko threw up his hands in mock surrender.

“It’s about time.” Akashi chuckled as he settled back in at his desk. “Rest. Tomorrow we will have a lot of shopping to do.”

“What about work?”

“I’m taking the day off.”

“You can do that?”

“I’m the head of this company. I can do whatever I like.”

“Rich people.” Kuroko grumbled and laid back down on the couch snuggling with the blanket. “I don’t need that much.”

Akashi grinned amused. “You need clothes, school supplies, a lap top, personal items, and whatever else you want for amusement.”

“Ugh…the only necessary thing on that list is clothes and a few items is more than enough!” Kuroko groaned. “If you give me a couple hundred yen I can pick up that much from a thrift store. I highly doubt you want to go in one of those.”

“Well that was quick. A moment ago you didn’t even want to accept a meal from me and now you’re asking for a few hundred yen.”

“Your clothes don’t fit me and I doubt you would step foot inside a thrift store so I have no choice.” Kuroko defended annoyed at this whole fiasco and more annoyed by the amused look Akashi continued to sport throughout the whole thing.

“I’m not letting you buy from a thrift store.”

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” He turned to face the back of the couch and pulled the blanket over his head, purposely ignoring the giggles from the other man. Within minutes, he was asleep. It had been a long time since he could actually sleep without  practically keeping one eye open on the lookout for danger. For once, sleep was simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm thinking of starting another story either where Kuroko is abused by his parents (I've wanted to do this scenario for a while but it's been done a lot) or where Kuroko is an assassin sent to kill Akashi. It would be akakuro either way because I'm obsessed. I need to get over this obsession sheesh.


	8. Troublesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter and I have no clue why. Lack of sadness maybe? Who knows.  
> Anyway, Enjoy.  
> Comments appreciated as always. You all are AWESOME. oKAY? Cool beans. Here we go.

Kuroko stood in front of the store with his mouth wide open. He should have expected this. No really, there was no way someone like Akashi was going to stroll into a used clothing store or even a normal market. That should have been obvious. But this…

“Hurry up. It’s cold out here.” Akashi called from the doorway of Mausiqi, some fancy rich people clothing store.

“I…I said a thrift store was fine…A…akashi…..”

“And I believe I said no. Now come.”

Before Kuroko could protest, Akashi grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store as if he was some whiney kid refusing to go in….well he kind of was.

Akashi let go of his arm to say a few words to the store clerk before gesturing for Kuroko to follow. They were led to a room in the back with two more clerks.

“Step up here.” The first clerk said and motioned to a block in the middle of the room. Kuroko gulped but did what he was told. The exit was too far now.

The clerks fussed with measuring tapes and jotted down numbers quickly before telling the two men to wait.

“Uh…Akashi-sama?”

Akashi didn’t answer but instead gave the boy an amused grin.

“What’s going on?”

“They were taking your measurements of course.”

“For what?”

“Clothes of course. This _is_ a clothing shop.”

“Why couldn’t we just go to a regular market?”

“Because I said so.”

“Ugh. You are so….” Kuroko stopped as the clerks returned with several racks of clothing. Akashi stood and thumbed through the garments, thought various pieces into Kuroko’s arms, before gesturing for him to go into the changing room and try them on. Kuroko reluctantly obeyed.

After trying on various items from suits to sweaters to slacks to more casual wear and even boxers, Akashi settled on a few of each items. Most of the tops could be bought right away, but the bottoms needed some tailoring. Kuroko noticed that none of the items had price tags and Akashi never looked at the register as the items were rung up. He simply handed over a fancy looking card while replying to a text message on his phone. Kuroko didn’t look either. He didn’t want to know.

“Was that okay?” Kuroko asked as they climbed back in the limo.

“Was what okay?” Akashi asked confused.

“Spending so much on me….a thrift store would have done just as well…”

“If I let you shop at a thrift store, what would people think?”

“I don’t care what people think. Their thoughts aren’t worth wasting money.” Kuroko protested. Akashi sighed and leaned his head back on the headrest.

“You really are troublesome.” The red head complained. He instantly regretted it once he looked over at the boy.

“I can go then…I know I’m trouble…I never asked you to do this….but I’m sorry…” Kuroko looked down at his lap. His expression and tone were bland, but eyes looked watery.

“Ugh.” Akashi groaned. This kid really was a handful. He turned and grabbed the boys chin, lifting his face till he could look into those sky blue eyes. “Stop trying to run away from me.” He spoke sternly.

“B…but…y..ou…”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Akashi sighed and let go of the boys chin. “I meant you should just say thank you and stop protesting so much. I’m doing this because I want to and for no other reason so there is no reason to feel guilty or refuse. Understand?” Akashi leaned back in his seat again and Kuroko looked out the window and mumbled a small yes which made Akashi smile a bit. “Good.”

The car pulled up to the next store and Kuroko was glad to see it looked a bit more normal. It was a computer store, and a nicer one at that, but still something relatively normal people might go in, not that anyone in their limo could be considered normal. They were in a limo after all.

The driver pulled up to the curb and Akashi pulled Kuroko out of the car, ignoring the stares and whispers from passerbys. They entered the store and Akashi went straight to one of the employees and brought him over to Kuroko. He started explaining what they were looking for and Kuroko thought he sounded kind of like his father.

“We are looking to get him a lap top for schooling online as well as whatever else young people do on computers.” Kuroko giggled a bit at the last part but the employee just nodded and asked what price range they were looking at.

“Price is not an issue. Whatever is best….whichever one he likes.” Akashi amended after a quick pause and the employee nodded again before leading them over to a counter with computers on display. Akashi stood back a bit and let Kuroko look at the laptops the employee was showing until he realized Kuroko was only looking at the cheapest ones, which would no doubt be poorly made, and decided to butt in. He made him choose between the higher end ones, much to Kuroko’s dismay, but Kuroko found one that came in a light blue color, and while he thought it was too expensive, he seemed happy with it.

“That’s the one you want?” Akashi asked one last time as they approached the register. It wasn’t expensive at all really. Akashi made more than that in an hour, but then again, he didn’t think any of the computers were expensive and he didn’t really care. Kuroko seemed happy and nodded his head with the slightest of grins.

After Akashi paid, they got back in the limo and headed home. The first thing they did was pull the laptop out and tried to set it up, only to realize neither of them were exactly technologically savant. So, Akashi called one of the butlers in to help, a blond and cheery butler.

“Kuroko, meet Ryouta. Ryouta, this is Kuroko.” Akashi introduced the two and Ryouta bowed deeply to the bluenette who blushed and shifted his weight uncomfortably. He didn’t like it when the staff bowed to him. It was awkward.

“Ryouta, I know computers aren’t your specialty either, but I was hoping you could set this up for Kuroko. Admittedly, we are lost.”

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at his masters confession of actually not knowing how to do something and stifled a giggle, mostly. Akashi pretended not to notice.

“Wouldn’t Satsuki be better at this? Or Atsushi?” Ryouta asked and Akashi shook his head.

“Atsushi will get crumbs all over it and Satsuki is out shopping for groceries. I’d like to get this thing done with by tonight.”

“It won’t take that long! Just give me a few minutes.” Ryouta sat down and opened the lap top and started clicking and typing while Akashi and Kuroko looked on in awe, although neither of their faces showed it. To anyone looking at them, they might have thought the two were bored.


	9. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, yay! This story has gotten a lot of views, I'm so happy!
> 
> Anyway, I would love to know what you think about this so far so if you have the time...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

“It’s all set, but you should put some virus protection software on it before anything else.” Kise Ryouta informed the two males who just stared at him. “You don’t know how to do that either.” Ryouta guessed and they both nodded.

Kuroko hadn’t used a computer in years and while Akashi used one for business, it was maintained by staff. In other words, neither of them knew where to get such programs or how download it.

“I’ll need your credit card, sir.” Ryouta sighed and looked at Akashi. “You have to pay for the software.”

Akashi nodded and handed over one of his cards, a different one from the one he used earlier. Kuroko wondered just how many cards one man could have, but Ryouta accepted it without hesitation and began working on the computer again.

Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and led him over to one of the nearby couches.

“I apologize I didn’t get to formally introduce you to the staff yet. We can do that tonight after supper if you are up for it.” Akashi offered as he leaned back into the cushions. He never looked unprofessional though, even relaxed, assuming he was relaxed. Kuroko couldn’t tell.

“That’s fine with me Akashi-sama.” Kuroko replied.

“How would you like to be introduced to them?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kuroko tilted his head. How many ways could a person be introduced? Introductions were introductions.

“I mean what name would you like them to use. For example, with the exception of Ryouta and Atsushi, I go by Seijūrō among my personal staff. Ryouta and Atsushi make nicknames for everyone.” Akashi explained patiently. Kuroko thought it over. What people called him didn’t matter that much to him. After all, there were so many other things to worry about like where to find food and what places were safe to sleep. He hadn’t really given much thought to what people called him. So he shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter.”

After studying Kuroko a moment, Akashi nodded. “Speaking of names, stop calling me Akashi-sama. You are not one of my employees.” He added sternly making the bluenette flinch.

“What do I call you then?”

“Seijūrō is fine. And I will call you Tetsuya.”

“I can’t call you by your first name!” Kuroko’s cheeks flushed as he protested. He tried to hide it by looking at his lap but Akashi was already chuckling.

“Then Akashi is fine for now, but drop the sama please. You are my friend and my equal. I cannot have you calling me as one of my subordinates would.”

“May I call you Akashi-kun then?” Kuroko wasn’t going to drop the honorific altogether, but he changed it to a more familiar one. Akashi sighed and nodded his acceptance. It would have to do for now. He didn’t want to start a fight over such a small matter.

“That is fine, but I still plan to call you Tetsuya.”

Kuroko nodded his approval.

The matter dealt with, they both relaxed against the cushions until Ryouta asked if he should put any other programs on and Akashi instructed him to equip the laptop with whatever a student would need. Ryouta nodded and the red head and bluenette sat in silence for a while. Kuroko struggled to keep his eyes open as Akashi studied him.

“You appear quite tired.” Akashi observed aloud eventually.

Kuroko nodded.

“There is some time before dinner if you would like to rest.”

“I’m okay Akashi-sa…..Akashi-kun.” He corrected himself quickly.

“You can hardly keep your eyes open.” Akashi chided somewhat amused. “You should rest. Shintarō mentioned you would need to rest often for a while.”

“Shintarō?” Kuroko raised an eye brow as he tried to recall where he had heard that name before.

“My friend, the doctor who examined you.” Akashi provided.

“Why did he say that?”

“Your health isn’t exactly excellent after being starved, frozen, and sleep deprived on the streets for so long.” The red head reminded him. It was gentle but stern. Kuroko nodded. The last few years seemed a distant memory when he was sitting in such a glamourous mansion next to such an amazing man. If someone had told him those years had been a nightmare and not reality, he might have actually believed them. Although it was more likely he was dreaming right now instead of then.

Before Kuroko could protest, before he even knew what was happening, Akashi pulled his head down till it was in his lap and pulled a blanket from somewhere, draping it over Kuroko’s body.

“You can rest here till Ryouta is done.” Akashi whispered. Kuroko wanted to protest about the gesture, about resting, about where his head was, about everything, but he didn’t. He closed his eyes instead and listened to the tapping of the laptop keyboard. Exhaustion took over and he was grateful he could sleep with both eyes closed.

It seemed only moments later when a gentle shake and a voice calling his name woke him up, although in reality, it had been about an hour.

“Tetsuya.”

“Hmm?” Kuroko opens his eyes and realizes red and amber are staring at him. “Dinner?” He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Akashi nods and Kuroko sits up with a small shiver as the blanket slides off of him. Akashi chuckles slightly.

“Bring the blanket, Tetsuya. Let’s go eat.” Akashi stood and held out his hand.

“Bring the blanket to the table?” Kuroko tilted his head.

“Yes. Now come. I’m hungry.”

As if to agree, Kuroko’s stomach growled and Akashi hid another fit of chuckles. The bluenette took Akashi’s arm with one hand and held the blanket around his shoulders with the other.

Dinner was a quick and quiet affair. Despite feeling quite hungry at the beginning, Kuroko didn’t manage to eat even half of his dinner before feeling full and he felt guilty for wasting so much food.

“Don’t feel guilty. I’m sure Taiga or Atsushi would be willing to finish your food for you.” Akashi reassured but Kuroko still felt guilty for being wasteful.

After dinner, the two made their way into the living room with fresh mugs of coffee. It was time to meet the staff, Akashi reminded. They sat down on one of the couches and waited for all of the servants to gather into the room. Kuroko recognized some of them, including Kise who was waving enthusiastically at the bluenette until a glare from Akashi settled him down. Kuroko offered the blond a slight smile, thankful to know at least two people in the room.

“I apologize for pulling you from your tasks or breaks but it is time I formally introduce you to a new member of the household. He is to be treated the same as you would treat me. Tetsuya.” Akashi turned his head and gestured for Kuroko to stand. The bluenette did and Akashi continued. “This is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi introduced. He swallowed back an amused laugh when some of the staff jumped or looked surprised at the sudden realization of the bluenette. Akashi had already noticed the boys presence was low and it seemed even lower than usual at the moment so only a few had actually realized he was there.

Kuroko, unsure of what to do, gave a small bow towards the men and women. Akashi couldn’t help but smirk at the action and a few of the staff unsuccessfully tried to hide their amused giggles and smiles. Sensing he must have done something wrong, he looked to Akashi for answers.

“A master doesn’t bow to the servants.” Akashi whispered with a hint of laughter. Kuroko didn’t really understand what Akashi meant and continued to stare blankly making the situation even more comical. The red head finally let lose a small chuckle before continuing to speak with the staff.

“As I said, you will treat him as you would me. He is my friend and he will be living here. I expect you all to make him feel welcome and at home. Now, please state your name and position one at a time starting from the left.”

As instructed, the first staff member on the left, the pink haired maid that Kuroko remembered seeing in the dining room, stepped forward.

“My name is Momoi Satsuki.” She offered a friendly smile. “I take care of the shopping, laundry, and some other odd jobs. It’s a pleasure to meet you Tetsu-kun. Feel free to ask me anything!” Bowing, she stepped back.

Next was a male with darker red hair than Akashi’s and a tall strong build. “Kagami Taiga. Chef.”

“Murasakibara Atsushi, baker. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kuro-chin.” The man beside Taiga bowed. He had purple hair and was by far the tallest in the room.

“Mibuchi Reo. Pleasure to meet you Kuroko-sama. I am the head butler. If you have any problems with the other staff, please let me know. I can also read your fortune sometime if you like.” The fourth member bowed.

Kise was next. “Kise Ryouta! You already met me! I do various jobs. If you need fashion advice or want to hang out just let me know!”

“That’s enough Ryouta.” Akashi stopped the blond from continuing on.

The next male was a buff black man. “Names Eikichi Nebuya. Bodyguard.”

Next was an orange haired male who seemed as energetic as Kise. “Kotarō Hayama! I tend the gardens but I do other stuff too.”

Last was a tan male with navy hair. “Aomine Daiki. Driver, bodyguard, and butler.” The man grunted.

 

“Thank you everyone.” Akashi finished. He turned back to Kuroko. “These are the main staff. There are a few others who aren’t here. Do you have any questions for them?”

“Uh…no?” Kuroko wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have questions. He breathed a sigh of relief when Akashi nodded and dismissed everyone. Once they were gone, he brought Kuroko to his bedroom and the two said goodnight. The bluenette fell asleep almost immediately.


	10. The Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, maybe that will make up for the super late update? This chapter was already late and then I had the flu for a week and didn't get anything updated really so I apologize!
> 
> I can't believe I struggled so much with this and then ended up writing so much. I pretty much planned out the rest of the story too! Well, the major points at least. More than I usually have planned ahead.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy. I appreciate comments and thoughts :)

“Oi, Tetsuya-sama!” Aomine shook the sleeping bluenette awake.

“Please don’t call me that.” Kuroko requested as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Then what do you want to be called?”

“Anything that doesn’t end in sama….I’m sorry, I forgot your name.”

“Then how about Tetsu?” Aomine asked and received a nod of approval from the sleepy bluenette. “Okay, then I’ll call you Tetsu. Anyway, I’m Aomine Daiki. I’ve been assigned as your personal butler. Your other butler is Kise Ryouta, the annoying blond, in case you forgot. Oh, and its 7:15. It’s time for breakfast. Seijūrō-sama is waiting in the dining room.”

Kuroko blinked as he tried to process the onslaught of information through a growing headache. The pounding in his brain wasn’t very conducive for understanding so much at once and he finally gave up and asked the tanned butler to repeat slowly. He half-expected the man to get mad, but instead, Aomine only looked a bit flustered before bowing and mumbling a short apology. He then repeated himself slower with breaks in between each piece of information to wait for his new master to nod him on.

“What do you mean you’re my butler?” Kuroko finally asked after Aomine finished. He winced as he spoke since his headache seemed to be growing worse, but the rest of his face retained its usual expressionless expression. Aomine didn’t seem to notice and went on to explain.

“I mean your personal butler.”

Okay…so it was hardly an explanation. Kuroko got the gist, but he wasn’t sure what a personal butler did or why he needed one, so again, he asked.

“Uh…” Aomine shifted his weight and scratched the back of his neck. He realized commoners don’t encounter butlers every day, but was this kid for real? Didn’t he ever watch a movie or something. “You know.” He finally decided to spit out.

“Not really. That’s why I’m asking, sir.”

Aomine stifled a chuckle. His new master just called him a sir. It was so funny he almost didn’t want to correct the boy. If he didn’t though and Akashi heard, he would get in trouble. Sighing uncomfortably, he tried to correct Kuroko.

“First off, don’t call me sir. You can call me whatever as long as it doesn’t imply a higher rank than yourself.”

“But I’m just a homeless…” Kuroko tried to protest but was immediately cut off.

“You were. Not now. That’s what Seijūrō-sama said anyway and I wouldn’t argue with him. It won’t do any good. Now let me finish.”

“Yes sir….I mean…uh…”

“Aomine, Daiki, whatever you want.”

“I can call you pizza?” Kuroko teased. Aomine scowled but nodded.

“Yes. If it pleases you to call me pizza, you may call me pizza.” He grumbled. He really hoped the kid was just joking. He would never hear the end of it from Kise if his new master actually insisted on calling him pizza. On the other hand, it would likely amuse Seijūrō-sama. Maybe he could get a raise? He shook his head. He had almost forgotten he was supposed to bring Tetsu to breakfast, not have a friendly chat or whatever this was. “Look, we can continue this later. I’m supposed to bring you to breakfast. Come on.”

Kuroko nodded, wincing again as the movement caused another surge of pain through his head. He threw off the covers and stood only to stumble. Luckily, Aomine was in front of him just in time to keep him from falling.

“Oi. Careful. You okay?”

Kuroko nodded. Apparently this was what a butler was for he joked to himself. He would have laughed, but the sudden realization that his whole body ached and the cold air of the room hit him hard. He felt sick, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He didn’t want to bother them after all. Instead, he followed Aomine to the dining room and tried to ignore the amount of effort it took to walk and the way the hallway seemed to spin.

It felt like it took forever but when they finally entered the room, he gave Akashi a weak smile. He tried to give a greeting but was interrupted by a coughing fit that shook his entire body.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi called out in concern.

“Sorry. I’m okay. Something just tickled my throat.” Kuroko explained as he took a seat. Akashi didn’t really believe him. The boy looked pale and tired and was shivering. He didn’t look okay, but when Akashi tried asking again, he insisted he was fine, so the red head dropped the matter.

“So, we didn’t finish our shopping yesterday and there is the matter of paperwork and getting you set up for school to attend too.”

“I don’t need to shop for anything else.” Kuroko tried to protest.

“Don’t interrupt.”

“Yes Akashi-sama.”

Akashi glared at the boy. “Don’t call me Akashi-sama. We talked about this yesterday, Tetsuya.” He warned. Kuroko winced, more from the pain in his head than Akashi’s stern tone.

“Yes, Akashi-kun.”

“That’s better.” Akashi granted Kuroko a small smile.

“I still don’t need anything else. I have…” Kuroko paused as another coughing fit took over. This time it took longer to pass and left his throat sore.

This time, Akashi didn’t bother asking if the boy was okay. He pulled up his sleeve and reached over to place his exposed wrist on the bluenettes forehead. Frowning, he pulled away and turned his attention to Aomine and Mibuchi who were standing on either side of the double doors. “Daiki, I’m taking Tetsuya back to his room. Ask the kitchen for a bowl of water and wash cloth. Mibuchi, call Shintarō and tell him to be here in 30 minutes. Tetsuya has a fever.”

“I’m fine.” Kuroko protested weakly but Akashi shook his head followed by a deadly glare. It was just a fever and Kuroko didn’t think it was a big deal, but he seemed to be the only one under that impression.

“You are not fine. You are burning up.” He stated as he placed one arm under Kuroko’s knees and the other behind his back to carry him.

“It’s nothing. Please don’t trouble yourself.”

“Hush.” Akashi ordered. Kuroko obeyed and rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder till they arrived in the bedroom. Akashi set to work tucking him in and taking the cloth from Daiki to place over his forehead. “Shintarō will be here soon. He’s the doctor that examined you the other day. Rest until he gets here. I need to make some calls, but I’ll be back soon. Don’t hesitate to ask Daiki for anything.”

“Hai.” Kuroko agreed between coughs. He watched as Akashi left the room then pulled the blankets over his head. He was causing trouble again. He was always causing trouble. It wasn’t on purpose of course. It’s not like he woke up and asked the gods to make him sick so he could cause trouble. If anything, he was constantly asking the gods to help him not trouble others. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe it was opposite day in world of the gods….like every day.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts but it didn’t do much good. A few tears escaped to the pillow. He could hear Akashi down the hall ordering someone to reschedule his appointments for the day which only made him feel worse than he already did. The rest of the thirty minutes were spent wishing he could disappear. If he didn’t feel so awful, he might have tried to run away right there and then so he could stop bothering everyone, but he did feel awful and was only feeling worse by the minute. There was nothing he could do but chastise himself uselessly. It wasn’t until he heard the door open that the thoughts finally subsided, or at least they were willing to be pushed aside so he could fake a smile for Akashi and the green haired man who entered the room.

Akashi’s mouth formed a small smile before he gestured to the green haired man to come closer. Midorima stepped closer to the bed and bowed. “I’m Dr. Midorima. Last time we met, you were unconscious.” He stated with a serious expression.

Kuroko shifted uneasily as he mentally asked the world to stop bowing to him like that. It was weird. He kept that feeling to himself though and kept his expression as blank as ever as he greeted the green haired doctor. “Um…thank you….for seeing to me that day.”

“Could you take off your shirt please?” Midorima requested as he pulled a stethoscope and a few other basic instruments from his bag. Kuroko nodded, and with a bit of effort, removed it and shivered. “Sorry, this will only take a moment.”

“It’s okay.” Kuroko assured.

Deciding he wasn’t needed, Akashi retreated to his office running into Kise on the way.

“I heard Kurokocchi is sick!” The energetic blond wailed.

“I don’t think it’s anything serious, Ryouta.” Akashi replied, not bothering to hide his slight annoyance. “Now quiet down. We don’t shout outside sick people’s rooms.” Akashi scolded like a mother scolding a child.

Kise stared at the ground like a regretful puppy. “Sorry Akashicchi. Is there anything I can do? You did assign me to be his butler too!” He reminded the red head.

“Shintarō is with him now. If you want to help so badly, go make some fresh tea. I think we have something that’s good for coughs in the kitchen.”

“Okay!” Kise smiled and bounded down the hallway in excitement. It was way too easy to placate that butler, Akashi thought.

After about thirty minutes passed, Midorima entered the study.

“How is he?” Akashi asked, moving to one of the couches with his cup of coffee and gesturing to Mibuchi to pour Midorima a cup.

Midorima accepted a coffee and took a seat across from his red haired friend. “Lucky.” Was all he said before taking a sip.

“Lucky?”

“It’s the flu.”

“How is that lucky?” Akashi coolly asked with narrowed eyes.

“Typically it only kills young children and the elderly. Homeless people are at a higher risk to though and it’s hit that community pretty hard this year. If he had come down with this while still on the streets, especially in this weather,” Midorima flicked his hand towards the window where a few flakes of snow were drifting down on to the outside gardens, “he probably wouldn’t live. Therefore, he is lucky.”

“So he will be okay?”

“His overall health from being on the streets so long means he’s weaker than the average victim his age, so it will probably hit him harder than it would you or me, but with proper care, he should be fine within a week or so.”

“Do you know how old he is?” Akashi wondered aloud after realizing the doctor kept mentioning age as if he knew what it was. Admittedly, Akashi had forgotten to ever ask.

“You don’t?” Midorima surmised from Akashi’s tone and the red head’s glare was enough to confirm his suspicion. “He said he is 19. You took this kid in, but you don’t really know anything about him, do you.”

“No, I don’t…but neither do you.”

“I didn’t take him in. And apparently I know more than you do.”

“Just his age.” Akashi retorted with annoyance.

“Akashi….I know I said I wouldn’t pry….and it’s not like I care, but….what do you actually know about this kid?”

Akashi scowled. He probably wouldn’t have even considered answering, except, despite his friend’s words, the man genuinely looked concerned. He also looked like he knew something more, something else Akashi didn’t know and wanted to know. “He was homeless. He’s stubborn. He tried to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of my building. He dropped out of high school to get a job. He has a lot of scars and bruises, but I don’t know what from. He’s afraid of being a bother to others or causing any sort of trouble. He doesn’t understand the concept of a gift or apparently even the idea that someone might just want to be kind to him without some sort of terrible ulterior motive. And….that’s about it.” Akashi scowled even more realizing just how little he knew.

Midorima shook his head then fixed Akashi with an intense serious glare. “The kid has problems, Akashi.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Akashi growled, resting his own serious glare on the green haired doctor. “What’s your point? I should throw him back on the streets while he’s sick no less?”

“I didn’t say that. It’s a little late to throw him out now and I know, regardless of what others might think, you would never do such a thing.”

“Then what’s your point? What do you know that I don’t?” Akashi clenched his hands into fist as he struggled to keep his voice from shouting.

“My point is he has problems and…..look, the kid tried to kill himself for gods sake!” Midorima threw his hands in the air as a gesture of his own frustration with the conversation. He kept his voice low though as he continued. “Some of those scars were definitely self-inflicted. He’s tried to hurt himself. That time you caught him trying to jump might not have been his first attempt.”

“He’s been through a rough time.” Akashi defended. He had kind of guessed everything Midorima was telling him already; though this was the first time he was sure of it.

“That’s not all. The bruises he had the first time you called me to check him, and I mean the ones not caused by you, weren’t from falling or something simple like that. Someone hit him. And judging by the patterns and shapes of some of the other scars, he could have been abused. He could have someone after him or any other number of crazy possibilities!”

“Shintarō.” Akashi growled in a dangerous tone and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why exactly are you telling me all this now? Why not the first time? If you’re so worried, why not say anything before? Hmm?”

“He was unconscious last time.”

“So.”

“So, I didn’t want to jump to conclusions and he couldn’t say anything then.”

“So he said something?”

“Yes….”

“What did he say?” Akashi demanded a bit more gently now.

“I can’t tell you that.” Midorima looked away guiltily.

“Why?”

“I told him I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Shintarō….you have five seconds.” Akashi threatened.

“I can’t”

“One.”

“Akashi.”

“Two.” Akashi continued in a threatening manner.

“Akashi!”

“Three.”

“Damnit! Fine.” Midorima gave in.

Akashi smirked slightly and leaned forward. “Are you going to tell me?”

“I shouldn’t, but I value my life, so yes.”

“Smart decision.”

“Shut up.” Midorima scowled into his cup of coffee. “I asked him about the scars and he admitted to making some of them but he wouldn’t say what the others were from.”

“And…?”

Midorima took a deep breath. “And when I told him he had the flu but it wasn’t deadly or anything too serious….he seemed disappointed and then under his breath, he said he wished it was, or something along those lines. It was hard to hear and I wasn’t supposed to hear it. I asked him why he said that and he mumbled something about always being a bother. Then he just clammed up and wouldn’t say anything else. It was strange. It certainly wasn’t normal.”

Akashi flinched and stared into his own cup of dwindling brown liquid. He couldn’t say he was surprised, but it still hurt a bit. Plus, Midorima was right. That wasn’t normal. It wasn’t normal how the kid never wanted anything for himself, except maybe death, or how he always seemed more concerned with everyone else. Nothing about the kid was ever normal. He was terrified of getting Akashi’s things dirty and always trying to touch as little as possible. He was always trying to refuse any act of kindness. He was overly polite. He only ever did what he was told to do and if no one told him to do anything, he literally didn’t do anything. He rarely had any facial expression and he always seemed to be looking for ways to disappear from the mansion, Akashi’s office, or life itself.

“He has severe depression….” Akashi finally stated, although it was somewhat of a question too.

“Probably.” Midorima confirmed. “Maybe more. I’m not that kind of doctor, Akashi, so I really can’t say, but from what you’ve told me and what he’s told me, he’s lived a rough life. He lost everything and lived on the streets for more than three years. That’s bound to come with some baggage.”

“I get that….but I don’t get why you’re making a big deal out of it all.”

“It’s not like I care, but…”

“You do care.” Akashi cut in sharply.

“Fine. I care. He’s a patient. It’s my job. I guess what I really want to know is why you are doing all of this. Taking in a stranger you know nothing about. A stranger who is obviously going to cause problems.”

“I don’t know.” Akashi admitted with a faraway look.

Midorima blinked with widened eyes. That wasn’t a response he was expecting. His red head friend didn’t do things without reason. He thought maybe it was all part of some twisted plan or Akashi was using the kid for something, but for no certain reason at all? That didn’t seem like the guy he’s known since middle school.

“You don’t know?” He repeated cautiously for confirmation.

“I don’t know, Shintarō.” Akashi growled.

“That’s not like you.”

“I know.” Akashi stood up clenching and unclenching his fists. “I just don’t know. It kind of just….. happened.” He admitted walking over to the window to watch the snow falling outside which was beginning to look like a blizzard. “You’ll be stuck here if you don’t leave soon.”

“It wasn’t supposed to snow this much today.” Midorima observed quietly. “Akashi?”

“What is it now?” Akashi grumbled without turning around.

“Is there any chance….is there any chance he’s the one? That you might be….” He trailed off unsure if he dared to finish such a line.

Akashi flinched. It’s not like he hadn’t considered it. There was definitely something drawing him to the boy in the guest bedroom, but hearing an old friend ask him so bluntly (as bluntly as anyone would ever dare ask an Akashi) was just awkward. Could that really be it? Was Kuroko Tetsuya……..

“I don’t know.” Akashi shook his head.

“You don’t know much today do you?”

“Shut up! Akashi growled and threw a pair of scissors dangerously close to Midorima’s cheek. The doctor only flinched. He kind of expected something sharp to come his way for such a comment.

“If I had to guess, I would say you not knowing is a sign that that is exactly what’s going on here.”

Akashi turned around angrily. “If you want me to put you up for the night instead of throwing you out into the snow, I suggest you shut that bold mouth of yours this instant!” He shouted and left, slamming the door behind him and officially ending the conversation.


	11. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy! A little bit of fluff and a little bit of a look in to Kuroko's past :)

“I brought tea!” Kise exclaimed bursting through the door to Kuroko’s bedroom a few minutes after Midorima finished the examination and left. Aomine and Kuroko both looked up surprised.

“Thank you Kise-kun.” Kuroko managed to say without erupting into another fit of coughing.

Kise smiled brightly, bounced over energetically, and set the tray he was holding on the table. Grabbing the pillows from the unused side of the bed and placing them behind Kuroko, Aomine helped the boy sit up. He then returned to wringing out the wet cloth over the bowl of water while Kise poured the tea into a mug and handed it to Kuroko. Kuroko accepted gratefully and wrapped his hands around the mug tightly before taking a sip. He brought his knees up to his chest and held the cup just under his face letting the warm steam drift over his face. The tea wasn’t one Kuroko was familiar with, but he liked it and it seemed to calm the tingle in his throat. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sent feeling his aching body relax ever so slightly.

“Does Kurokocchi like it?” Kise asked after Kuroko took a few more sips.

Kuroko gave a slight nod before realizing what Kise had called him. He opened one eye curiously to look at the blond. “Kurokocchi??”

“He adds cchi to the end of the names of people he respects.” Aomine grumbled. “And don’t bother telling him not to because it won’t work.”

“I guess that’s okay…..though I’m not anyone to bother respecting, but I don’t mi….” Kuroko couldn’t finish before being cut off by a terrible coughing fit.

Kise took the mug before the tea could spill and the two butlers watched helplessly as Kuroko’s entire body was wracked by the force of the coughs once again. When it ended, Kise helped the bluenette take another sip of the tea before Aomine helped him lay down again.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and Akashi entered.

“Tetsuya.” He called gently and sat down on the bed. He took the cloth from Aomine and gestured for the two butlers to move back. Kise and Aomine obeyed and moved to stand by the door to await further instructions while Akashi refreshed the cloth and placed it back on Kuroko’s head.

Kuroko looked at him with wide blue eyes then averted his gaze to anywhere that wasn’t Akashi. He tried to speak, but had another coughing attack instead. Akashi helped him sit up and patted his back gently till it passed and Kuroko laid back down.

“Please go do your work Akashi-kun. I’m alright.” Kuroko begged. He didn’t want to waste Akashi’s time and he certainly didn’t want Akashi to catch his illness, but the red head smiled and shook his head.

“It’s okay. I can’t do much anyway since the snow is coming down so hard.” He tilted his head towards the large window.

Kuroko stared at the snow and shivered. He briefly remembered his nights out in the cold and snow and sent a small prayer to the gods that the other homeless people would be okay today. It hadn’t been uncommon to stumble across someone who passed in their sleep on those cold winter nights. Perhaps it was a good thing Akashi took him in….He closed his eyes and sighed.

Even if Akashi didn’t have much work to do, Kuroko still didn’t want to give the red head his cold so he begged him to leave again. Akashi only chuckled and rubbed his back.

“I had my flu shot as has everyone in this mansion, except you of course. Besides, I don’t get sick often. However, you do need to get some rest so I will leave for now.” He stood and brushed Kuroko’s bangs from his face. “Tell Ryouta or Daiki if you need anything.”

“Ano….” Kuroko hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I really don’t need a butler…especially not two…”

Akashi sighed. “We can argue about this later when you are better, although I will win regardless. For now, just rest.”

“Hai…” Kuroko replied. He was too tired to argue anyway. Within minutes after Akashi had left, Kuroko was sound asleep.

However it wasn’t sound for very long.

* * *

 

_“Ogiwara-kun!!!” Kuroko screamed with wide teary eyes as he took in the scene before him. His best friend, Ogiwara, was lying in the alleyway bleeding out from two deep stab wounds. Blood stained the light dusting of snow on the ground a deep red. Hesitantly, Kuroko shuffled his feet forward till he was beside his orange haired friend and fell to his knees ignoring the blood and snow that soaked his pants. His whole body was shaking as he pulled Ogiwara into his lap. “Stay with me! Please….Ogiwara-kun…please.” He begged._

_Ogiwara reached his hand up and placed a single finger on the bluenettes lips. “You’re not hurt?”_

_Kuroko shook his head sniffling. He took hold of his friends cold hand with a gentle but fierce squeeze. “I’m fine. You should be worried about you….just hold on and…and…”_

_“It’s too late Kuroko. I’m just glad you are okay…” Ogiwara whispered with a smile before coughing._

_“Please….”_

_“I’m sorry. Thank you….. Thank yo……. for being by my side, for making me…….laugh again. Please don’t blame yourself for this….It’s not your fault. I’m glad…I could…do something…for you....” Ogiwara’s voice began to trail off as his eyes drooped._

_“Please don’t go….” Kuroko whispered._

_“I’m sorry. I ca………”_

_Kuroko stared as his friend’s sentence trailed off and his eyes closed. “………………..Ogi……wara……kun….” Kuroko whispered but he knew Ogiwara couldn’t hear. The hand in his went limp as did the rest of the body. Pulling the lifeless body to his chest, Kuroko sobbed into the crook of the neck that used to belong to the best and only friend he had while repeating his name in a pleading tone as if it might convince the gods to give him back the only person that mattered to him anymore._

* * *

Shooting up in bed, Kuroko awoke screaming with tears streaming down his cheeks. The screams and sobs only lasted for a brief moment before fading into a terrible coughing fit. As the coughs shook through him, he looked around the dark room realizing he was alone. He must have been asleep all day judging by the lack of light. Still unable to fight off the coughs that seemed to tear at his throat, he pulled himself into a ball and continued crying.

It had been a while since he had that nightmare and even longer since the day he lost his friend. Well, not that long…but his life on the streets felt years away. However, time heals nothing. The ache was just as severe as every other time. It was his fault his friend died. If he had never existed. If he had never become Ogiwara’s friend. If he had kept to himself. If he hadn’t tried to be human. And now…now he was doing it all over again…making a friend, getting involved with others. How long…how long before….before he killed someone else….before he ruined Akashi. That’s all he was good for. Ruining others.

“Tetsuya….” Akashi called out softly, pulling the crying boy into his arms.

Kuroko hadn’t even noticed the red head enter the room and looked up from his knees surprised to see the man giving him a worried look. He wanted to pull away and maybe to even run, but Akashi’s arms were strong and determined to comfort him, and they were comforting. Instead of burying his face back in his knees, Kuroko let his legs fall a bit so he could bury his face in Akashi’s soft shirt and take in his reassuring scent, whatever it was. Hid coughs slowly died down a bit as did his tears and he managed to mumble out a few weak apologies that could barely be heard.

Akashi rubbed slow soothing circles into Kuroko’s back. He had been rather startled when he heard the bluenette scream and cry, after all, it didn’t fit the typical behavior of the boy. He was relieved to find nothing was too terribly wrong, but obviously everything wasn’t exactly okay either. Right now, all he could do was focus on calming his own heart, which had raced due to fear, and comfort Kuroko who was only going to make himself sicker if he didn’t calm down soon.

Spying the butlers and Midorima in the hallway, he gave a reassuring nod to let them know everything was mostly okay. The frowns on their faces didn’t disappear though and Akashi couldn’t blame them for not being convinced. He let them stay in the door way a moment longer instead of shooing them away since he understood they too must have been quite frightened by all the unusual commotion. However, after a moment, he beckoned for them to come in. Kuroko had quieted down by now and Akashi pried him away to place him in an easier position to lift him up.

“Daiki, change the sheets. Ryouta, fetch some fresh pajamas then tell the kitchen to make some soup. Shintarō, follow me.” Akashi ordered without sparing any of them a glance. He kept his eyes on the bluenette clinging to him as he entered the bathroom with Midorima close behind.

Closing the door, the doctor started the shower while Akashi set Kuroko on the counter and removed the sweat soaked clothes. “Let’s get you washed up, okay.” He whispered gently.

Kuroko didn’t argue. The coughing fit and tears had drained him and his head was spinning. He couldn’t even sit up straight, much less stand, so he accepted Akashi’s and Midorima’s help getting in the shower. It wasn’t like him to accept help of any kind so easily, but that just went to prove how sick and tired he was.

Quickly removing their shirts they took to gently and silently washing him in the shower. There wasn’t much to say and they were preoccupied by their own thoughts anyway. Akashi’s thoughts, in particular, drifted back to his conversation with the greenette that morning as his fingers drifted over Kuroko’s spine which stuck out just a bit too much. He moved to the bluenettes arm and scrubbed it down while taking a closer look at the scars that were most likely self-inflicted. Kuroko was too out of it to notice, so he took his time, memorizing each one and wondering what caused them. What pain had the boy suffered making him feel the need to cut into his own skin? Or was it hatred? There were so many lining each arm. Akashi wondered if any were recent, if he needed to worry about Kuroko having access to sharp objects or not, if Kuroko would try to hurt himself again. They had only known each other a few days, not even a week.

Looking up, he noticed Midorima also seemed to be considering similar ideas. The two shared a sad look before continuing. Once the sweat and tears had been completely scrubbed from Kuroko’s body, Akashi and Midorima dried themselves and the bluenette before helping Kuroko into his pajamas. The now sleepy bluenette snuggled into the warm garments and made no protest as Akashi brought him back to the bed with the fresh clean sheets and comforter. Climbing onto the bed and leaning against the headboard, Akashi settled Kuroko between his legs so the bluenette was sitting up, and then motioned to Kise who was holding the dinner tray.

“Set it on his lap.” The red head whispered. Kise did as told then stepped back.

“Is there anything else I can do, Akashicchi?”

“That is all Ryouta.”

“Hai.” Kise bowed and left the room.

Akashi watched, suddenly aware that the blond was actually being quiet and solemn. Turning his attention to Aomine and Midorima, he noticed they too still had worried expressions, especially Aomine who had no idea what was going on. All he knew was his new master was seriously upset over something and very sick.

“Aomine, stay by the door in case we need anything else.” Akashi ordered. Like Kise, Aomine bowed and followed orders quickly and quietly, taking up his position by the door. Akashi then waved his hand for Midorima to leave. “We will talk later.” He informed as Midorima took his leave.

Now that they were mostly alone, Akashi squeezed Kuroko’s small shoulder lightly and grabbed the spoon from the bowl. “Try to eat a little bit.”

“H…ai…” Kuroko mumbled half asleep. His shaky hand reached for the spoon and wrapped around it. Slowly but surely, he took several bites before claiming he was full.

Not surprised since Kuroko didn’t have much appetite before he was sick, Akashi picked up the tea and ordered Aomine to remove the tray. After the tray was gone, he brought the tea to Kuroko’s lips and ordered him to drink. Staying hydrated was important. He could get Midorima to give him a fluid IV later, but for now, he wanted the boy to at least drink the warm tea. Kuroko didn’t protest and took small sips until most of it was gone.

After setting the mug aside, Akashi adjusted Kuroko and got off the bed ready to leave but Kuroko pulled at his arm. Akashi’s eyes widened a bit and he raised his eye brows at the simple gesture. With a smile, he nodded and complied with the first thing Kuroko had truly asked of him. Even if it was just the fever and exhaustion, it made him happy to see the boy finally want something, and from him no less. He climbed back into the bed and let Kuroko snuggle up to him as he pulled the blankets up.

“If…..if it’s not…too much trouble….please stay…” Kuroko whispered into Akashi’s side barely awake. It was strange for him to ask such a thing, but he decided to blame it on the fever and waited patiently for an answer.

Of course, Akashi had already decided he was staying, but he verbalized his agreement anyway. “Of course I will stay. Now rest.” He ordered and brought his hand to Kuroko’s head gently combing the messy hair with his fingers. He felt Kuroko’s body relax and soon, the small boy was sleeping again, hopefully without any nightmares this time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments appreciated


	12. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short. I couldn't decide what will happen next so...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And I do apologize for not updating much lately. It probably won't get any better any time soon, but I'll try!
> 
> Self-harm warning

Peaceful sleep didn’t seem to be attainable for the bluenette unfortunately. Maybe it was the snow reminding him of his last moments with his dying friend or maybe it was the fever making his mind vulnerable to the memories he usually pushed from his mind. It didn’t really matter since the fact remained that once again he woke up from another nightmare. At least he wasn’t crying or screaming this time, but he felt a bit nauseous. His heartbeat was rapid too and his hands were sweaty; signs of the panic he felt during the last moments of the dream.

Shifting his position slightly, he became aware that his movement was limited. An arm was draped over his torso and his back was pressed against something firm and warm. At first, he was confused. Then his face heated up. He had asked Akashi to stay with him. The memory just made him panic more. What was he thinking? Obviously he wasn’t thinking. Did the fever fry his brain or something?

 _Embarrassing!!!!!_ He shouted in his mind. It then occurred to him how selfish he had been to make such a request and how he shouldn’t be cuddling with someone he was planning to leave. This was just too much. He could feel his breaths becoming shallower and he wanted to scream out. He needed to get away, to release all these feelings building up inside of him from his dreams and his current predicament.

Carefully, he removed the arm draped over him and slid off the bed. The room spun for a moment but soon stilled. The ragged bag possessing his few belongings was sitting by the night stand and he grabbed it before going into the bathroom.

He locked the door even though he doubted the man would realize he was gone or barge in. Taking a seat against the wall across from the sinks, he pulled out a leather case holding the knife he kept with him. This would stop the nightmares.

He shouldn’t be doing what he was about to do. He knew that. However, there was something about the moment when the urge comes that makes all rational arguments useless and ineffective. Nothing short of physical interference from another could possibly stop his next movements. He needed to do this to take away the edge of the panic and to stop his minds relentless urging. Whatever consequences could be dealt with later.

He pulled off his pants and stared at the skin of his small thighs. If he cut there, no one would know. Easing the knife from its case, he pressed the cold blade to his skin sending a shiver through his body. He let his eyelids fall as he pressed the metal into his skin and pulled it across. A wave of relief swept through his body relaxing his muscles. His guilt slowly draining from his mind like the blood from his leg. Another cut sent another wave of relief and his panic and fear began to ebb away. Still, he cut again, and again, relishing in pain. With a total of eight cuts, the earlier uneasiness was destroyed, at least until he opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw all the blood since he thought he had kept the cuts shallow enough that they wouldn’t bleed so much. Apparently his control wasn’t as good as he thought. Now a pool of red was taking over the white tile around his thigh. He fumbled for the wash cloth on the bar above him and pressed it against the cuts.

When he was sure the bleeding had slowed down, he used the wall to help him stand. He had to wait for the dizziness to pass- his fever was still affecting him- before dragging himself to the sink. The water stung, but Kuroko found it calming instead of unpleasant. He deserved the pain anyway.

He pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink and pulled out some gauze pads and rolls. It was nice to have clean bandages for once even if he felt like he was stealing them. With the bandages secure, Kuroko put on his pants and cleaned up the tiles, only then realizing that he wouldn’t be able to salvage the wash cloths. His shoulders drooped as he let out a sigh. He had clearly underestimated how much trouble cutting here would cause and it was too much for his sick body and mind. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore. All Kuroko wanted to do at this point was go back to sleep. He felt like he was about to collapse but willed himself to find something he could put the bloody cloths in. Luckily, there were trash bags in one of the cabinets. He tossed the cloths in and tied up the bag before shoving it into his little bag along with his knife. The deed was done. Stumbling with half closed eyes, Kuroko opened the bathroom door noticing the dizziness had returned. He made it a few steps into the bedroom before his legs gave out underneath him. He wasn’t unconscious though and heard his name called out.

* * *

 

The light from the bathroom brought Akashi out of his slumber. His eyes opened just in time to see Kuroko collapse on the floor. Throwing the blankets aside, he rushed over; relieved to see the boy was still awake. “Tetsuya.” He kneeled down and slid his arms underneath Kuroko’s back and knees and lifted him up with ease. “Let’s get you back to bed.” Akashi carried the bluenette to the bed and settled him under the covers. “Do you need anything?”

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak. Instead he had a coughing fit. Apparently, the red head took that as an answer and pressed the intercom button to order some tea with honey. Then Akashi situated himself on the bed and rubbed Kuroko’s back to soothe him.

By the time Mibuchi arrived with the tea, the coughing fit had passed. Kuroko was still grateful for it though since his throat was sore again.

“Is everything alright Seijūrō-sama? Kuroko-sama?” The butler bent over to offer the tea to Kuroko’s lips while eyeing him with concern.

“Everything is fine. Tetsuya just had a bad coughing fit.”

“Please feel better soon Kuroko-sama. Is there anything else I can do for you sirs?”

“Not right now. Thank you for bringing the tea.” Akashi took the tea from Mibuchi and set it on the table.

“Of course, Seijūrō-sama.” Mibuchi bowed and left the room quickly.

Akashi pulled the covers up to Kuroko’s shoulders. “Get some rest.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/feedback appreciated!!!


	13. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates are still so slow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Aomine wrung the wet cloth over the bowl of water and reapplied it to his masters forehead once it was merely damp. Every now and then, Kuroko’s eyes or lips would twitch, his eyes would squeeze, or his jaw would clench, but he hadn’t woken up all day.

Outside, snow was still drifting lightly and clouds stole most of the suns light before it could reach the earth. It was hard to tell it was almost noon and a bit early in the year for so much snow. “So much stupid snow.” Aomine grunted under his breath. Momentarily, he worried his voice might have woken Kuroko when the latter shifted, but his worry was unfounded. Kuroko was still fast asleep without any indication of wanting to wake. It was probably better for him to sleep through the sickness than be awake and experience every agonizing minute of it. Eventually he would need to wake up though. His clothes were already becoming soaked with sweat again which couldn’t be comfortable.

Leaning back in the chair, Aomine crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling with an unamused expression. He was not a patient man nor was he a fan of staring at peaceful scenery. Yet here he was, sitting quietly by his masters sick bed for hours on end with nothing to occupy his mind or hands and only the familiar room and drab white world outside to gaze at. Sometimes he hated his job. This was one of those times in case that wasn’t already clear. If he was tending to Akashi or one of the other staff, he could at least have his magazines to entertain himself with, but Akashi had made it quite clear he was not to expose Kuroko to such “vulgar and distasteful images of lust,” as the red head put it. Personally, he thought they were the complete opposite, but it would not be wise or sane to challenge Akashi, especially on such a small matter. Although, Aomine was never known for being wise or sane by any standards. Was anyone in this house? Okay, maybe some were wise, but were any of them sane? They certainly weren’t normal.

And neither was Kuroko. A slight frown shaped his lips and his eyes narrowed at a thought. He had witnessed glimpses of Kuroko’s upper body when Midorima examined him. He saw what appeared to be numerous scars littering otherwise pale skin. At the time, Aomine was standing too far away and the glimpses were quick so he couldn’t tell much about the scars. Did someone do that to him….? Whoever it was, Aomine would gladly rip their fucking heads off. His fists instinctively clenched just thinking about it. Kuroko seemed like a nice, although quiet, kid though. Why would anyone want to hurt him? Furthermore, how did anyone see him in order to hurt him? The kid wasn’t exactly what one would call noticeable.

Perhaps he would ask Akashi later about Kuroko’s past. When Aomine and Kise were appointed to be the kid’s butlers, Akashi didn’t utter a word about Kuroko’s past other than Kuroko had been homeless for a while. Surely the red head knew more than just that though.

Before he could think further on the matter, a soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. He sat up and nodded to the blond who was squeezing through the small crack he made in the doorway. “What’s up?” Aomine whispered with an raised eyebrow.

“I’m relieving you of your duties Aominicchi!” Kise exclaimed in a hushed voice while pointing to his wrist. “Did you lose track of time?”

Glancing down at his watch, Aomine’s eyes widened. It was almost 1 P.M. “Uh….guess I did.” He chuckled softly scratching the back of his head with one hand. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Anything happen?”

“Absolutely nothing. It’s been a boring day.”

“Boring is probably best in this case.” Kise’s forehead wrinkled as a frown formed.

Aomine clapped Kise on the shoulder and stood. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. He has been sweating a lot so he will probably need to be woken up soon or at least taken to the bathroom and washed down.”

“Roger that.”                                                                                                                

“Yeah. Whatever.”

Checking the cloth on Kuroko’s forehead and deciding it needed to be refreshed; Kise took the chair and diligently got to work. Once he was done, he turned to stare out the window. Unlike Aomine, he was not opposed to watching the snow drifting down from grey skies. It was peaceful. It would be better if he could go outside with everyone and have a snowball fight or build a snowman, but watching the white flakes fall was appealing too. It was much warmer as well.

He giggled as he imagined building snowmen with his new master. For some reason, he pictured all of Kuroko’s snowmen to be about 25 cm (10 in.) while all of his towered above. Akashi’s would be the tallest though because their maker was a shorty with a napoleon complex. Kise giggled a bit. It would be funny watching Akashi try to build a snowman taller than everyone else’s while being the second shortest in the group.

And that brought him to a realization which he found difficult to control his urge to laugh at. The masters of the house were the shortest! Well, Satsuki and some of the daytime maids were shorter, but Akashi and Kuroko were easily the shortest males. Kise wondered if Akashi had realized that yet. His expression would likely be epic, but not enough for Kise to bring up the matter to the red head. He appreciated having his head attached to the rest of his body, thank you very much.

Glancing towards the bed, Kise smiled fondly at the sight of his blue haired master. Kise didn’t know much about him, but he was adorable and the blond had taken to him immediately upon their first meeting. Of course, he wanted to know more about Kuroko just like the rest of the staff. Ever since Akashi brought the strange boy home, all the servants had been whispering and Kise, being the gossiper he is, was always listening and chiming in with his own thoughts. Once Kuroko was better, he was sure to learn everything about him. That was the best way to please him after all.

* * *

 

“Akashi?” Shintaro looked up from his novel realizing his friend was eyeing the computer screen with furrowed brows clearly frustrated. “Everything okay over there?”

A bit startled- although it didn’t show- Akashi pried his eyes from the screen and glared at Midorima and muttered in a low voice, “I’m annoyed, Shintarō.”

“Care to elaborate?” Midorima dared. He didn’t think he was doing anything to frustrate the red head by sitting in the corner of the study reading, but he could be wrong.

“I am going to be doing some weeding once all this snow lets up.” Akashi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

“I didn’t know you fancied gardening?” Dog earing the page he was currently on, he closed his book and set it on his lap.

“I don’t. That’s why I’m annoyed.”

“I assume this is about the company.”

“Well it’s certainly not about my back yard, Shintarō.” Akashi renewed his glare at his green haired friend. “I have workers to weed that.”

“Well, I doubt there are too many weeds. After all, it’s not like you to let such pesky things acquire too much of your gardens.”

“I own two of the largest gardens in the country plus two smaller ones and partner with many more. Even less than one percent of my land is still quite a bit. Plus, one of the weed whackers is broken.”

“Can we stop with the metaphors? You are beginning to give me a headache.”

“I suppose.” Akashi conceded swiveling his chair to face his computer again. He was about to resume sorting through emails when Midorima cleared his throat. “Is something the matter?” Akashi raised his eyebrow and waited for a reply.

“The real weed has nothing to do with work. Perhaps we….”

“I wish this snow would let up. The storm wasn’t even supposed to hit us.” Akashi interrupted knowing where the conversation was going and desperately wishing to avoid it.

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up with his fingers. “Your subtlety in deflecting is atrocious.”

“You have no subtlety in anything.”

“Go die.” Midorima stated bluntly and opened up his book to where he left off. He was not going to continue such a fruitless conversation if it wasn’t necessary.

Satisfied to have won, Akashi smirked and focused on his work. He might as well start making a list of said ‘weeds’ now. No better time than the present.

He was just about done when a sudden scream echoed through the house. Startled, he jerked his head to face Midorima and the two shared a frown. “Was that Ryouta?” Akashi asked more to himself than anyone else.

“Isn’t he…..” Midorima started as the two made their way to the door. He didn’t finish though as his brain was still trying to put two and two together when they stepped into the hallway and were nearly knocked over.

“Midorimacchi! Akashicchi!” Kise shouted frantically pointing his finger towards the bedroom and using his other hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. “HELP!”

Midorima darted to the bedroom. Akashi placed his hands on Kise’s shoulders nearly shaking the light out of him with wide eyes. “What happened Ryouta?!”

“Kurokocch..bleedingIdon’tknowitsjusttheresbloodandsomuchand….”

Akashi squeezed the blonds shoulders. “Talk slower! I can’t understand what you’re saying.” He demanded impatiently.

Kise nodded and took a deep breath. “Kurokocchi is bleeding.”

“What happened?”

“I don….”

“I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP IN HERE, AKASHI!” Midorima shouted from the bedroom sounding frustrated.

Letting go of Kise, Akashi pushed past him and ran into the bedroom. “What d…..what the…” Akashi stopped in the doorway. In the corner, Kuroko was rocking back and forth with his knees held to his chest. He kept chanting ‘I’m sorry’ like some kind of mantra. The sound of muffled sobs filled the room occasionally interrupted by a small scream whenever Midorima tried to touch Kuroko.

Shaking his head to pull himself from his stupor, Akashi approached carefully. “Tetsuya?”

At the sound of his name, Kuroko looked up. Akashi caught sight of a red stain on Kuroko’s night shirt. But what could have happened for there to be so much blood, and on one side of his night shirt? It didn’t look like it came from his mouth so…..Akashi froze again. Did the boy hurt himself?

“Tetsuya, what happened?”

“Akashi-kun……”

“I’m here.” Akashi crouched down and took Kuroko’s hands in his. “Can you tell me where the blood is from?”

“I’m really sorry!” Kuroko cried out and- he didn’t know why- he launched into Akashi’s arms burying his face in the others shirt. “I…I ruined the blankets and t…towels and clothes and I don’t know how to clean them! I’m really sorry! I wasn’t t…trying too!” Kuroko sobbed louder than before.

Stunned by the odd response, Akashi shared a glance with Midorima while holding the bluenette. The two nodded and Akashi shifted Kuroko so he could carry him into the bathroom.

In the hallway, nearly all the live-in servants were gathered nervously. Whispers were exchanged while Kise was nearly hyperventilating in Aomine’s arms. Of course, none of them had the slightest idea what was going on. How does one hurt themselves enough to bleed so much in a bedroom?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments appreciated!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: None of my stories will be updated again until sometime after mid-August. I am currently out of town with limited internet access and spare time so I apologize. I'll be back to writing again in August though!
> 
> This chapter felt kind of awkward. I really hope it doesn't read that way.  
> Anyway, comments appreciated! Enjoy?

Kuroko knew. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. Not here. Not where there were so many things he could mess up. To be fair, there had never been this much blood when he cut before. He honestly didn’t think it would get on the bedding and clothes. Maybe a drop or two on the pants, but no more than that. He didn’t know it would cause this much of a fuss.

But that wasn’t an excuse. He should not have risked it. Perhaps if he was thinking straight and not sick, he would have realized that sooner. Now all he could do was mutter his apologies over and over again as Akashi set him down against the tub and Midorima began to remove his pants.

He wasn’t sure why, but he expected a fist or yelling or even to be thrown outside; some sort of expression of anger. So far, there was none. If anything, the others looked terrified. Of him? Of the blood? Kuroko didn’t understand and was too tired to think over it long. Speaking of tired, he was getting too tired to continue his apologies as well. Closing his eyes, he subconsciously moved his fingers till they were digging into one of the cuts. It was an old habit. The bandaging was too thin to protect it. The pain sent a flood of relief through Kuroko comforting him. Whatever happened didn’t matter. He felt okay.

It only lasted for a moment though. Akashi and Midorima had been searching through the first aid kit and gathering supplies when Midorima turned back to his patient and saw what was happening. Instantly, he grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and pulled the hand away.

“Akashi! Forget the kit. Hold him down.” The doctor ordered. This was probably one of the only times he could get away with ordering the redhead around. Even if he couldn’t, the situation seemed serious. He wasn’t sure if Kuroko was trying to kill himself or just hurt himself. His heart clenched as Kuroko’s hand tried to return to its previous task.

Akashi looked over and saw the blood on the bluenettes hand. Assessing the situation, he grabbed both of Kuroko’s hands and held them tightly. “You can’t do that Tetsuya.” He stated in a slightly shaking tone. Leaning against the tub, he brought Kuroko’s head to rest on his lap to make it more difficult for Kuroko to reach the cuts. Kuroko coughed briefly before staring up at the crimson eyes above him. A wave of guilt crashed into him seeing the pain flickering in Akashi’s red orbs. He tried to apologize again, but another bout of coughing impaired him.

Akashi used his free hand to card through Kuroko’s hair as he made soft soothing noises trying to keep the boy calm. Or maybe he was trying to calm his own racing heart. He couldn’t tell.

“We need more help in here!” Midorima shouted hoping the servants would hear.

Seconds later, Mibuchi opened the door with Aomine close behind. “How may we be of help?” Mibuchi asked keeping his voice steady. He was good at keeping his composure even if he didn’t know what was going on. He couldn’t keep his face straight when saw the scene though. After all, it’s not every day you walk in on your master holding a kid with bloody cuts all over his legs and a half panicked Midorima.

“I need a wet cloth and the red and white pouch from inside the black bag. It should have stitching supplies in it. Someone needs to hold down his leg too.” Midorima replied keeping his hands on top of the gauze he placed over the cuts and applying pressure. Although there didn’t seem to be a danger of Kuroko bleeding out, Kuroko had pulled one of the cuts open farther digging the nails in a moment ago and it was bleeding heavier than the others. It could become problematic quickly.

Aomine took position crouched down and holding Kuroko’s leg still, apologizing as he did so. His hands trembled slightly as evidence of the panic coursing through him. Everything happened so fast without any warning and his mind was struggling to comprehend exactly what was occurring in front of him. Why Kuroko was crying. Why there was blood seeping through the cracks between the doctors fingers. Why Akashi, usually calm, was wearing that strange expression that Aomine couldn’t quite identify as a single emotion.

After handing over the pouch and wetting a towel, Midorima instructed Mibuchi to start cleaning the wounds off the best he could. There was a good bit of dried caked blood surrounding the cuts. Mibuchi rubbed as gently as he could to not aggravate the cuts, but the ones that closed reopened anyway.

The cuts were cleaned as well as they could be while the blood continued to trickle out and Mibuchi moved aside so Midorima could take his place. “This is going to sting.” The doctor warned before applying alcohol to further disinfect the wounds.

When the alcohol was applied to the cuts, Akashi squeezed Kuroko’s hands as if he was the one being stung by the offensive liquid. Meanwhile, Kuroko just took it. It wasn’t that it felt relieving like cutting. It didn’t. Only pain he gave himself on purpose gave him relief. He just didn’t care that much about it.

Only three of the cuts needed stiches and only a few stiches each, so Midorima was able to finish quickly. With the worst wounds taken care of, he requested a fresh cloth from Mibuchi who quickly fetched one. Then Midorima wiped off the blood again before applying thick gauze pads held in place by medical tape and gauze bandages.

“I’ll need to keep an eye on him for a while to make sure he doesn’t go into hypovolemic shock. The risk is higher since he’s already sick.” Midorima stood and began to wash his hands. He was finally able to calm his thoughts now that the immediate shock and threat had passed.

Akashi continued to hold Kuroko while Mibuchi finished cleaning the rest of the blood that had gotten on Kuroko and washing his hands. Aomine left and returned with a fresh pair of pajama’s.

“Everyone’s pretty freaked out, Seijuro-sama.” Aomine informed as he handed over the clothes.

Akashi took them and began sliding Kuroko’s limp limbs into the sleeves and pants since Kuroko seemed too worn out to help himself. “If the bedding has been replaced and any messes cleaned up, tell them to meet in the main living room. I’ll debrief everyone once I finish here.”

“Yes sir.” Aomine bowed and left to do as instructed.

Once Kuroko was dressed, Akashi lifted him into his arms and took him back to the bedroom with Midorima behind while Mibuchi finished cleaning the bathroom. Akashi watched Kuroko’s eyelids droop then shoot up repetitively as Kuroko tried to stay awake. Placing Kuroko on the fresh sheets and pulling them up to his chin, Akashi smoothed Kuroko’s hair and swept his bangs away from his forehead. He leaned down placing a tentative kiss on the bluenettes forehead.

“No more hurting yourself.” He spoke in a low stern tone.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry….” The apologies began again but Akashi pressed a finger to Kuroko’s lips to silence him.

“You can repay me by resting and following Shintaro’s orders. Understood?”

Kuroko’s eyes were closed but his body visibly relaxed. Akashi took that as a yes. It was easier to give the boy some way to repay him than argue that it wasn’t necessary. At least Akashi was figuring this out.

Pulling away, he gave a nod to Midorima and left the room to change. He pulled on a fresh grey button up and black slacks and threw out the old clothes. Running his hand through his hair, he prepared himself with a deep breath and pulled the bedroom door open.

Akashi didn’t know how he was supposed to explain this to the staff. Most in his position wouldn’t bother. They would simply give orders and expect the staff to accept circumstances and sights without question. Perhaps if it was the commuter staff (the staff that didn’t live in the mansion) he would do just that. His live in staff were another matter though. He grew up with them and they were more than just mere employees to him. Although the boundries and formalities existed, they were all quite close and he felt he owed them an explanation. At the very least, Kise and Aomine deserved to know. Especially Kise who had been so shaken up.

Twisting the handle of the large wooden door leading to the living room, he pulled it open and slipped inside. The whispering of the occupants ceased upon his entry and multiple faces turned towards him expectantly.

Akashi took a seat in his favorite red chair though he kept to the edge. He gestured the others to find seats among the couches and floor before clasping his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. Once everyone had found a suitable place to sit, Akashi met each of their eyes individually. Though he knew he needed to speak, knew he needed to explain the situation, the words caught in his mouth.

“Why was Kurokocchi bleeding?” Kise inquired with fresh tears in his eyes.

Well, answering questions was easier than giving a full speech. Akashi inhaled and nodded towards the blond. “I believe he hurt himself…..on purpose.”

“How? Kise and I were with him all morning?” Aomine pulled Kise to his side protectively.

“It must have been beforehand. Perhaps I should have mentioned this before. Kuroko tried to jump off the roof of my office…..that’s how I met him.”


End file.
